


Тихий омут

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Background Het, Bisexual Character, Drama, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2019, Found Family, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Past Torture, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scars, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Скромный провинциальный Бодрум отмечен не на всякой карте — но каждый данмер прекрасно знает, какие коварные даэдроты таятся порой в тихом омуте.История об исцелении, духовном и физическом.
Series: Золото и лазурь [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Kudos: 6





	1. Возничий въезжает в город

**Author's Note:**

> "Возничий въезжает в город" писалось внеконкурсом на четвёртый Хогитум в Ficscrolls; "Жрец примеряет маски" — на Фандомную Битву для команды Dark Games; "Луны тревожат память" — на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Dark Games.
> 
> [Портрет Тая](https://sun1-23.userapi.com/c856128/v856128524/28c8b/WKpCHY8Zqp4.jpg) от Finnverberg; 
> 
> [Молодой Тай и la belle dame sans merci](https://pp.userapi.com/c845324/v845324929/2008af/m170vSo27x0.jpg) от grey_area;
> 
> [Тай и Ведам](https://pp.userapi.com/c852224/v852224754/15699a/WsVkkf5l2po.jpg) от Relan Daevath. 
> 
> "Тихий омут" сюжетно связан с ["Лестницей к небу"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396773/chapters/56068972), но совершенно самодостаточен.

Его нашли у реки — скулящим, изломанным. Еле живой, он ничего не соображал от боли и вид имел настолько жалкий, что даже бодрумские нищие, на своём веку повидавшие, право, всякое, не смогли пройти мимо: перенесли в тепло, насобирали медьки на помощь целителя...

Кем был он? Неудачливый беглый раб, выбранный для показательной расправы? Должник, прогневивший опасных меров? Чужак, сразу ясно — но окровавленные, пропаленные лохмотья, которые даже на тряпки пустить бы не получилось, не давали иных подсказок. Ценных или приметных вещей при найдёныше тоже не было — ни денег, ни оружия, ни даже самых простеньких цацок. Кто-то нарочно его “обезличил” — аккурат перед тем, как бросить на берегу Приай? Или лихие, разбойные меры наткнулись на бедолагу и обобрали его ещё до того, как голяки из Северного конца нашли его?

Всё это рассказывала Варона: из всех, кто взялся за ним ухаживать, она оказалась самая разговорчивая. Остальные робели, стыдливо отводили глаза, меняя повязки и помогая справить нужду, но только не эта вёрткая, до странного жизнерадостная молодая женщина.

Шрам от плети, когда-то наискось перечертивший лицо и чудом не лишивший правого глаза, разорвал Вароне Седрас и губы, но реже она улыбаться не стала. Никогда не считалась красавицей — может, поэтому не унывала? Северные сходились на том, что сэру Седрас удивительным образом не портили ни огромный багровый рубец через всё лицо, ни скошенная набок улыбка.

Ухажёров у Вароны была тьма тьмущая, друзей — и того больше, и не в последнюю очередь благодаря её отчаянному заступничеству нищие Северного конца и приютили беднягу-найдёныша. В Храме, наверно, его бы тоже за порог не выкинули, но где жрецы, там и стража, и кто знает, не принесла бы такая помощь больше вреда, чем пользы? Да и волочь его, полуживого, через весь город...

Варона щедро делилась размышлениями со всяким, кто был готов её слушать — или не мог убежать.

– Ушли поутру нарвать нам болотный тростник, а притащили — гостя, вот это номер! – посмеивалась она, прикармливая подопечного кашей с ложечки. – Знаешь, мы этот дикий тростник и грызём, и сушим, и курим, и на примочки пускаем, и травникам иногда продаём. Полезная штука, этот тростник — тебя он и вовсе от смерти спас, Тай.

Кличкой найдёныша тоже Варона облагодетельствовала: вначале — прозвала литерой “Тайем”, потому что нашли его в турдас, а имя своё назвать он был не в состоянии; потом — по собственному почину сократила до ласкового, какого-то детского даже “Тай”.

Сам “Тай” против подобных вольностей не возражал. Первых дней пять провалялся в горячке — выл, и стонал, и бормотал какую-то околесицу... не до возражений тут было! Потом понемногу начал в себя приходить и заговорил: хрипло, односложно, словно бы несмело, но имени не назвал: утверждал, что не помнит. Так и остался “Таем” для всех, с кем делил кров и пищу.

Варона, жалеющая его, одинокого и забытого — всеми, даже самим собою, — щедро делилась весёлыми байками и маленькими секретами. Наверное, в глубине души она смутно надеялась, что сумеет внушить Таю чувство сопричастности, что своими рассказами сделает жителей Северного конца родными и близкими, но, несмотря на энтузиазм и артистизм, видимого успеха не добилась.

– “...С’час я вам покажу, мальки, как с бабами обращаться! Учитесь, ять, пока я живой! С’час я вот эту вот ледю и обработаю!” Так он и заявил, Айем и всеми святыми ручаюсь! Идёт, значит, наш Арвелет… А он так упился суджаммой, что на ногах почти не стоит, – посмеивалась Варона. – Идёт к тому чародею и говорит: прелестное, мол, создание, не скрасите ли мне вечер приятной беседой? А тот его взял да и в номер к себе зазвал — и так, верно, на совесть скрашивал, что Арвелет дня три потом сидеть не мог!

“Тай” на её истории реагировал слабо: кивал, и угукал, и почти никогда не вступал в беседу; лежал, свернувшись под пёстрой рогожкой, и молча пялился в стену. Зяб, несмотря на то, что на дворе стояла весна, вот-вот готовая переродиться в лето — нищие Северного конца облюбовали себе под жилище гулкий заброшенный склад, и скупое тепло здесь быстро рассеивалось.

Здание склада было добротным, строилось когда-то на совесть. А вот хозяин подкачал: поссорился с ханом Ильвесом, с данью подзадержался, а следом и вовсе взбрыкнул… Говорили, что здесь же его — да со всей семьёй! — и наказали, не пожалев даже подростка-сынишку. Злое место — и выморочное, отошедшее городу, но к делу так и не пристроенное. Никто не позарился — вот его и облюбовали бодрумские нищие, а духи убитых… Им ли тревожить тех, кого _благонравные меры_ и так заживо похоронили?

Таю не было дела до призраков или чужих тревог. Ни до чего ему не было дела, если начистоту. Варона и те, другие, в чьих именах он безбожно путался — и потому не обращался к ним вовсе, — давали какое-то зелье, но… было больно, всё время больно — так больно, что мысли слипались комьями липкой грязи, забивали глаза и уши, заползали червями под кожу и грызли, грызли, грызли...

Сколько он так лежал, прежде чем осознать, что дело не в боли? Что он теперь видит неправильно, чувствует неправильно, думает неправильно? Что кровь в его венах — свинцово-тяжёлая и немая, напрочь лишённая магии, а лицо под повязками — застыло слепком будущей погребальной маски, не отзываясь мыслям и чувствам?

Имя своё “Тай”, к сожалению, помнил — и прошлое помнил, и кто его изукрасил, тоже помнил прекрасно. Воспоминания — каждое грёбаное мгновение! — въелись в него, отпечатались огненной вязью на внутренней стороне век...

Тай силой гнал от себя блудливую стерву-память, щеголявшую издевательски-пухлогубой улыбкой бывшей любовницы. Казалось, стоит открыться, назвать себя, и беспробудный кошмар окончательно станет явью — кошмар, где он, осквернённый и оскотиненный, ходит под себя и даже ложку до рта донести не в состоянии.

Долго, слишком долго довелось ему проваляться в густом пограничном безвременье. Боль была Таю привычной спутницей: да, ему давали какие-то зелья… не зелья — дешёвую дрянь! Проку от них было мало, но всё же со временем нерасчленимо-всеобъятная боль начала расслаиваться, распадаться — на ноющие кости, сведённые судорогой мышцы, болезненно стянутую, зудящую кожу… Возвращалась подвижность; порою Тай подносил к лицу руки — почти обычные, хоть сколько-нибудь знакомые… да, прибавилось шрамов, а на правой не хватало пары ногтей… да, он догадывался, что ослеп на один глаз, и лицо у него не ради красы обмотано… Но вид собственных рук его успокаивал — якорем держал рассудок. Хоть что-то, пусть даже и малая часть… хоть что-то было таким же, как прежде!

Тай выздоравливал долго, до изнеможения долго. Он заново учился ходить, самостоятельно есть, одеваться, делать простейшие вещи — и держать в узде природную язвительность, не срываться на Вароне и остальных, потому что — вот ведь блядство! — со временем начал заучивать их имена и видеть вокруг не безликую грязно-серую пену, но меров немногим хуже себя самого.

В какой-то момент Тай поймал себя на мысли, что боится выздоравливать — или, вернее, узреть пределы своего “выздоровления”. Постепенно с него начали снимать повязки, стяжки и прочую дребедень — но радости не было совершенно. Тай не мог на себя смотреть и по-детски жмурился, когда подмывался или справлял нужду. Ночами, не в силах заснуть, он отчаянно убеждал себя, что это слабое, изувеченное тело — чужое, заёмное, подаренное Верминой, и если получится проснуться, то всё пойдёт по-старому!

Впрочем, умом Тай понимал, что напрасно баюкает страх сладкой ложью. Он не мог на себя смотреть, но то, как боялись смотреть на него остальные, — хотя, казалось бы, не было среди них красавцев! — доходчивее любых речей разъясняло, как скверно его переехало.

Тай долго держался, но всё-таки сдался: среди вещей, которые Северные притащили домой после очередного набега на городской мусор, отыскал зеркало — большое, хорошее зеркало с пооблупившейся позолотой на некогда пышной резной деревянной раме.

Тогда Тай впервые себя разглядел — и отреагировал бурно. Его рвало — прелой никсятиной, желчью, ошмётками прежней гордости… И никогда ведь не был особо тщеславен! Но наконец осознал, что… перестал быть. Превратился из мера в чудовище из детских сказок — кривую образину, у которой рубцовая ткань сожрала большую часть лица, а шрамы будто боролись за территорию — с остервенением, что не снилось даже Великим домам.

Как сильно она его ненавидела, чтобы… вот так?! Не просто убить, чтобы подняться на освободившуюся ступеньку, но разрушать, с упоением и азартом? Что он теперь? Не мер, но мясо — падаль, выброшенная догнивать в заросли тростника. Вот только выжил — себе на беду.

Не повезло.

Тай выждал ещё пару дней, пока встревоженная Варона не ослабила хватку, и совершил самое длинное путешествие в своей новой, бодрумской жизни: выполз за городские ворота и доковылял до топкого, тихого берега Приай, поросшего опостыло-полезным, спасительным болотным тростником.

В общественную баню его, такого красивого, наверное, бы не пустили — но Тай и не рвался позориться. Впервые за бытие “Таем” он догола разделся; аккуратно разложил по земле одежду, тряпки, обмотки — и взялся каталогизировать свои увечья.

Волосы ему сбрили — и подбривали потом во время лечения, — но постепенно те начали отрастать: неровно, клоками. Немудрено, когда большая часть головы — сплошной шрам: бугристая, изъязвлённая кожа, местами влажная от проступающей сукровицы, а местами — стянутая сухой хрусткой корочкой. Меткий удар рукоятью хлыста лишил Тая левого глаза; рубцовая ткань, наползающая на пустую разницу, шла дальше: вниз, к шее и по груди, и кр _у_ гом, к затылку.

Вместо левого уха зияла дыра, которую и волосами теперь прикрыть не получится… Тай вздрогнул, сплюнул под ноги сгусток желтоватой слюны, и указательным пальцем ощупал рот. Зубы большей частью целы — и то хлеб!

Слева ожог почти подчистую стёр губы; справа — получше дела, пусть и остались шрамы от поцелуев ножа… Нос сросся неплохо, но у него срезан кончик — тут уж ничего не поделаешь…

Спина, плечи... здесь всё срослось куда хуже — даже выпрямиться толком не получалось! Хотя и повода нет — чем гордиться? Разве что кисти рук каким-то чудом остались почти не тронуты…

Судя по аккуратности, левое яичко ему отъял лекарь; возможно, что и два пальца на левой ноге — тоже. А вот правый сосок Таю срезали скиннером — вместе с серёжкой-стрелкой из адамантина, которую он когда-то так сильно любил...

Тай ощупывал и осматривал, а шрамы вторили воспоминаниям: пламя и лёд, молнии и кислота, плети, ножи, крючья из двемерита… Это тело было осквернено, отсечено от мира нормальных меров — равно как и от прежде покорной магии. Тай ощущал странную тяжесть, предвосхищающую провал, и всё равно попробовал зажечь огонёк на ладони.

Его предсказуемо вывернуло — желчью и полупереварившимися комками рисовой каши. Тай чувствовал, словно по венам ему пустили раскалённый металл… Хотя, пожалуй, он никогда не был силён в метафорах — даже в уме это звучало до безобразия глупо... Но тонкие связи, пронизывавшие прежде его анимус, были разорваны — срастутся ли? Вряд ли когда-нибудь Тай сможет колдовать так, как раньше.

Ничего “как раньше” уже не будет.

Он оттёр рот от остатков рвоты и выпрямился, с трудом разминая плечи. Хотелось по шею войти в Приай и просто лечь — раствориться в воде горстью огненной соли. Она, ледяная речная вода, манила на зависть любой прелестнице, и Тай бы, быть может, поддался — но он не мог просто взять и уйти, не отдав долгов, не отплатив Вароне и остальным: всем, кто кормил, и ухаживал, и помогал наскрести монет на дрянные зелья. Легко быть щедрым, когда не знаешь нужды! Но эти меры отдавали ему последние крохи, а Таю не до конца выжгло порядочность — поэтому он поплескался, обсох под полуденным солнцем и вернулся в Бодрум.

Начинался новый виток бесконечного лабиринта, в который он угодил, рухнув с блистательных телваннийских небес на холодную редоранскую землю.

Тай толком не мог колдовать, но воскресил в памяти полузабытые навыки травничества и зачарования: делал грошовые амулеты, варил в суповых котелках микстуры и очень старался не быть бесполезным. Он даже пробовал просить милостыню, но ему плохо подавали — гордость мешала монетизировать уродство.

Жалобным Тай мог казаться только тогда, когда у него не было сил ни двигаться, ни говорить.

Бодрумские улицы он исколесил вдоль и поперёк; со временем почти перестал хромать и приучился ходить очень быстро: так было легче, меньше болела спина — а долго стоять и вовсе не мог. И Тай не стоял на месте: пряча лицо под шарфом, он смотрел, слушал и запоминал — добрые места, злые места, денежные места...

– Да ты словно всю жизнь в Бодруме провёл, даэдрово семя! – цокала языком Варона.

Тай и правда с лёту разобрался, как всё здесь устроено. Когда-то он, крестьянской пацан с голой задницей, худо-бедно освоился в Тель Аруне, заслужил ученичество у Голоса… верно, проиграл, поверив чувствам бывшей соперницы, но неужели теперь, в мелком редоранском городишке, да не поймёт, что к чему?

У Бодрума был благообразный фасад, а вот сердцевина отчётливо отдавала гнильцой. Нижний город держал хан Ильвес, редкий мудак — мер жестокий, неумный и склочный. Его ненавидели все — нищие, карманники, проститутки, — но связи в страже служили засранцу отменной бронёй, и капитан Телемар охотно принимал ханские “подарки”.

Тай слушал, запоминал, выстраивал всё в систему, чертил воображаемые глифы — патрули и тарифы, оптимизация, релокация… — лениво, неспешно и отвлечённо — пока на порог его дома не заявилась четвёрка головорезов.

– Хан послал нас за данью, – заявил самый мордатый, поигрывая обитой медью дубиной. Тай его живо узнал: Модин Делос, бывший дубильщик, угодивший когда-то в шахты за то, что насмерть забил жену.

Скверно, очень скверно: дань с нищих всегда собирал Альдис Рувенис. Тот пусть и сам был редкой паскудой, однако паскудой привычной, вдоль и поперёк изведанной. Что значило появление Делоса? По собственному почину пришёл — или же хан и правда решил внеурочно перетрясти Северных нищих?

– Мы же платили уже! – возмутилась Варона: она всегда была в первых рядах, беспокойная баба... – Только неделю назад заплатили, Рувенису лично в руки!

Делос не стал спорить: схватил Варону за волосы и ударил лицом о стену — а потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё...

“Он же сейчас убьёт её, – пронеслось в голове у Тая. – Убьёт, и мне ведь придётся мстить за неё, дурищу!”

Но параллельно, не в лад своим мыслям, не думая толком, он ударил — смял Делоса, как листок бумаги, заговорив его кровь, и с хрустом вывернул шею; второму — Гелдису Ривани — выжег нутро, хлестнув от паха и до грудины кнутом из ветвистых молний.

Остальные двое в ужасе убежали, не увидев, что расплата настигла убийцу тут же, на этом же самом месте. Тай едва удержался, чтобы не заорать во всё горло, и рухнул на колени. Кажется, его снова тошнило — кровью и желчью, былыми иллюзиями, — но боли и унижений он не боялся больше.

Когда-то _Тай_ был прекрасным танцором — грандиозным и ловким, с безукоризненной горделивой осанкой. Теперь он даже не мог толком выпрямить спину — одно плечо было выше другого, — но, пожалуй, выучился танцевать немного иначе.

Тай неспешно поднялся с колен, чувствуя как судорогой сводит пальцы, и откинув капюшон, улыбнулся оцепеневшим товарищам — во весь рот, демонстрируя все свои белые, крупные и практически целые зубы.

– Простите, мутсэры, – сказал тогда Тай, – кажется, я развязал небольшую войну. Но если мы будем действовать решительно, то скинем Ильвеса меньше чем за шестнадцать часов. У меня есть план.

Варона, едва стоящая на ногах, с разбитым в кашу лицом, улыбнулась ему в ответ и, сплюнув на пол осколок зуба и нитку багряной слюны, спросила:

– С чего начнём, хан?

Тай ждал, что с ним начнут спорить, призывать к покорности, напоминать, что он должен знать своё место — однако этого не случилось. Варона ли снова вымостила ему дорогу? Сам ли он подцепил чужие надежды? Так или иначе, а все, кто были тогда на складе — с десяток меров, — не просто не стали его разубеждать, а одобрительно загудели, выспрашивая подробности

Вся тяжесть мира вдруг рухнула Таю на плечи, но — здесь и сейчас — он не сомневался в победе.

Впервые за долгие месяцы после _перерождения_ путь его сделался прям и ясен: мерам, заживо похороненным на задворках Бодрума, он поможет выгрызть и оборонить пусть и мелкий, но безопасный кусочек мира… и, может быть, наконец-то выползет из могилы сам.

Теперь уже — не чужаком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано внеконкурсом на четвёртый Хогитум в Ficscrolls по следующему [ заданию](https://pp.userapi.com/c844520/v844520506/1ced17/_q8PTxUuyf8.jpg); сюжетно — приквел / вбоквел ["Лестницы к небу"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396773/chapters/56068972).


	2. Маг собирает осколки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тридцать драбблов, написанные на ежедневный [ОС-челлендж](https://vk.com/topic-170245780_40232805), склеены здесь в единый витраж.

_(Имя)_

Он был мером без имени: старое ссохлось и слезло коростой, а новое так и не наросло. Не самая болезненная утрата, если сравнить со всем остальным, однако заметная... и вызывающая вопросы, на которые не хотелось давать ответов.

Пустоту в форме имени быстро заполнила новая метка: “Тайем”, двадцатая литера айем-бедта. Это было не первым подарком, который вручила ему Варона, и далеко не последним. Ей _Тай_ по-прежнему позволял себя так называть, даже когда для всего Нижнего города принял другую, не без труда отвоёванную метку и сделался “ханом”.

Прежнее имя с него, быть может, и слезло, а вот натуру и пыткам не удалось вытравить.

_(Сны)_

Тай разучился крепко спать: казалось, стоило только закрыть глаза (глаз), и под веками (веком) расцветали кошмары.

Подсознание не преподносило сюрпризов: он регулярно горел, падал на острые скалы и безуспешно искал выходы из лабиринтов. Среди нелюбимых сюжетов числился и такой: Тай, ещё прежний, не переломанный, вдруг начинал распадаться — кусками, словно грибная башня, подточенная гнилью. Кожа отслаивалась пластами, волосы лезли, а сам он, немой от ужаса, тщетно ловил истончающимися пальцами своё отвалившееся ухо...

Впрочем, Таю уже не казалось, что, бодрствуя, он обживает непрекращающийся кошмар, и это было пусть даже скромной, но всё же победой.

Сны подчистую проигрывали тому, что Тай пережил въяве.

_(Время)_

Тай никогда не был романтиком, но некоторые клише, читанные или слышанные прежде, врезались в память и искушали вцепиться в них коротко остриженными ногтями.

Как ни смешно, а событием, разделившим всю его жизнь на “до” и “после”, и правда оказалась любовная история… или, вернее, история не-любви, властолюбия и фееричной тупости. Тай убедил себя, что за последнюю расплатился с лихвой, и не желал ворошить былое даже аршинной палкой. К чему понапрасну терзать себя жаждой неосуществимой мести?

Некоторые раны не под силу исцелить никому и ничему, однако из времени получился не самый паршивый лекарь… По крайней мере, оно подарило Таю новую точку отчёта.

_(Страхи)_

Тай никогда не считал себя бесстрашным, даже в те бесконечно далёкие времена, когда жизнь представлялась размеренным восхождением к вершине башни, и никакие препятствия не внушали серьёзных тревог. Разумная осторожность, верил он, должна служить щитом, а не обездвиживать. В те годы молодого многообещающего мага больше всего страшили не смерть или увечья, а клеймо посредственности — и перспектива вернуться к крестьянской жизни и до конца своих дней принимать у гуаров роды.

Теперь же Тай боялся совершенно иных вещей: телесной немощи, непроницаемой слепоты, бесполезности… Он уже побывал на дне и не хотел туда возвращаться: чувствовать себя _мусором_ оказалось намного страшнее, чем ковыряться в земле.

_(Цель)_

Когда Тай поднимал нижний Бодрум против хана Ильвеса, он и сам не до конца понимал, чего хочет добиться — и для чего вообще впрягся в эту затею.

Не то чтобы у него был выбор: уж точно не после того, как взбрыкнул и убил двух ханских меров. Тай поступил импульсивно, но не бескорыстно: он защитил Варону, потому что та была одной из немногих, кто смотрел на него без отвращения или брезгливости. С нищими Северного конца было то же самое: Тай взялся им помогать, потому что эти меры его принимали, даже когда он сам отказывался себя принять.

А власть? Она оказалась приятным бонусом.

_(Дом)_

Долгое время подобием дома Таю служил заброшенный склад, куда его притащили северные нищие. Туда они стаскивали всё бесхозное и потенциально ценное: порченую мебель, ломаную утварь, полуживых меров...

Когда Тай за неполный месяц подмял под себя Нижний город, ему потребовалось пристанище посолиднее — хотя бы для того, чтобы было где хранить картотеку. И тогда на имя сэры Вароны Седрас был совершенно законно приобретён скромный, но в меру просторный дом, добрая половина которого тут же сделалась помесью дормитория и лазарета: кровом для всех, кому Тай не позволял спать на складе или на улице.

Ему самому было нужно не так уж и много места.

_(Отдых)_

Тай и не думал, что так отвык от одиночества. Первые дни в Бодруме его, недужного, не способного даже ходить, и вовсе не оставляли без присмотра: логово-склад никогда не пустело, и нянек было с избытком.

Позже, уже худо-бедно оправившись, Тай на свидания с городом бегал самостоятельно, но и тогда… Он прятал лицо за шарфами и капюшонами, фигуру — за мешковатой, под горло одеждой, но скрыть походку или больную спину был не способен. Тай чувствовал, как жалостливые, презрительные взгляды оседают на его (старательно скрытой) коже, и отвращение, сплавленное со стыдом, тисками пережимало горло.

Отдохнуть, отгородиться дверью собственной комнаты стало для Тая подлинным наслаждением.

_(Серый)_

В сравнении с Тель Аруном Бодрум был серым, как старая застиранная простынь — редоранское захолустье, где по первому взгляду ничего не происходило. Впечатление это оказывалось обманчивым, но пыльный, серо-песочный город у берегов Приай и правда не баловал жителей яркими красками.

Тай никогда не был особо тщеславен и не гонялся за роскошью, но, выросший в “благопристойной бедности”, любил и насыщенные цвета, и дорогие ткани, и драгоценные камни. Серость угнетала новоявленного “хана”, но разряжаться ему, такому красивому, было не с руки, тем более когда “подданные” годами жили впроголодь.

Так у него появился плащ из цветных лоскутов — первая, но далеко не последняя яркая тряпка.

_(Любовь)_

Тай всегда считал себя мером неглупым и наблюдательным, но исхитрился, спутав с любовью корысть, четыре года прожить с женщиной и даже не заподозрить подвоха. Да и с чего было ставить чувства возлюбленной под сомнение? Приятен глазу, хорош в постели и _перспективен_ , грех жаловаться!

Подруга Тая была умна и предприимчива: когда-то они боролись за одно ученичество, и обойти её стоило большого труда. Он часто советовался с ней, и делился планами, и по её просьбе отправился через полстраны, в занюханную Омайнию — якобы встретиться с коллекционером...

Что же, теперь, когда от былых преимуществ ничего не осталось, Тай точно не купится на фальшивую искренность.

_(Стихия)_

Для телванни, не лишённого напрочь амбиций, магия должна быть естественной, как дыхание: притягивать телекинезом предметы, левитировать к недоступным иначе башням… Теперь, когда Тая регулярно выворачивало даже от самой простой ворожбы, пришлось пересматривать былые привычки — и извлекать из каждого заклинания максимальную выгоду.

Как оказалось, несложные, но эффектные чары, сотворённые в нужном месте и в нужное время, порой стоят дюжины огненных стрел...

Тай чувствовал себя скальником с перебитым крылом, отторгнутым от родной стихии. Он знал, что уже никогда не сможет вернуть себе всё, что было утрачено, но магия пела в его крови, и её голос дарил надежду.

Когда-нибудь Тай возвратится в небо.

_(Книги)_

За время, что Тай провёл обычным бодрумским нищим, он тосковал по многим вещам, бывшим когда-то частью его повседневной жизни: горячим ваннам, удобной обуви, вечерам в компании хорошей книги… Сделавшись ханом и укрепившись на этом посту, он рассчитывал хотя бы немного себя побаловать, но только с обувью всё получилось просто и однозначно.

Сидеть на подобии трона и раздавать приказы оказалось по-своему приятно, но чтобы эффективно вести дела, нужно было блюсти отчётность, возиться с бумажками… Когда его глаз, единственный и неповторимый, начал слезиться от напряжения, Тай так перепугался, что чуть было не опрокинул на себя масляную лампу.

С запойным чтением пришлось повременить.

_(Зима)_

Первая зима, которую Тай встретил в Бодруме, была мягкой — так, по крайней мере, утверждали Варона и остальные. Верилось в это с трудом… Впрочем, Тай, сделавшись после _болезни_ необычайно мерзлявым, зяб даже летом, так что вряд ли его оценки могли претендовать на объективность.

Со стылой Приай тянуло морозом, и приходилось наверчивать на себя ещё больше цветных бесформенных тряпок. Но тело всё равно болезненно реагировало на холода: ломило спину, судорогой сводило ноги... Ночами, подолгу не в силах заснуть, Тай грыз угол подушки и утешался лишь тем, что скоро наступит весна.

Утром он снова нырял в дела: зимой не стоило застывать на месте.

_(Культ)_

С высшими силами у Тая всегда были сложные отношения. Родители воспитывали в нём богобоязненного трибуналита, но эту науку пресытившийся крестьянской долей подросток без колебаний оставил на семейной ферме.

Среди телванни (не живущих в тени грибных башен ремесленников и торговцев, а настоящих телванни, магов как _состоявшихся_ , так и отчаянно карабкающихся к вершинам) царили иные порядки. Чародеи Дома, бросающие вызов законам мироздания, всегда уважали силу, а силу живых богов или лордов даэдра отрицать было глупо. Однако молиться им? Возносить хвалу?..

Впрочем, Тай больше не был телванни, и спасли его _обездоленные, бессильные_ … Меньшее, что он мог сделать — с уважением относиться к их убеждениям.

_(Работа)_

Телваннийские чародеи, рассчитывавшие в иерархии Дома подняться выше, чем пушечное мясо или “подай-принеси”, не могли позволить себе ограничиться изучением пары магических школ, как какие-нибудь неумёхи из имперских гильдий. Конечно, в равной степени овладеть заклинаниями всех направлений никому из смертных не под силу, но настоящий телванни должен быть _всесторонне развит_ : многие старики вообще считали разделение на магические школы пустой формальностью.

Тай старался соответствовать (амбиций у него было через край), но зачарование и алхимию никогда не любил: мелочная возня с травками и камнями душ слишком уж напоминала работу ремесленника.

Теперь, когда остальные школы давались ему с боем, Тай пожинал плоды былой добросовестности.

_(Деньги)_

Окончательно закрепившись на бывших владениях ныне покойного (упокоенного) хана Ильвеса, Тай оказался в странной, непривычной для себя ситуации: у него на руках оседали вполне неплохие деньги, но тратить их… не хотелось.

Тай всегда с презрением относился к крохоборству родителей, которые отказывали себе даже в толике радости. Он не был транжирой, но любил окружать себя красивыми вещами и соответствовать статусу телваннийского мага, в том числе и внешне. Однако сейчас… На что Таю редкие книги, когда нет сил их читать? Зачем тратиться на драгоценности, шелка и притирания, когда даже в зеркало на себя покоситься тошно?

Самоотречение нынче давалось ему до смешного просто.

_(Сожаления)_

Сожаления были роскошью, которую Тай не мог себе позволить. Конечно, он понимал, что за свою жизнь совершил немало ошибок, а иначе не оказался бы, искалеченный и беспамятный, в зарослях тростника у реки Приай… Но что толку терзать себя неправильными решениями и упущенными возможностями, когда ничего уже не изменить и не исправить? Тай извлёк из своего падения все уроки, которые только можно было извлечь, и никогда бы не смог их забыть: слишком уж крепко те впились клыками и в плоть, и в кости.

Пожалуй, жалел Тай только об одном: чтобы прозреть, ему пришлось лишиться глаза.

Чтобы стать _собой_ , он лишился лица.

_(Мечты)_

Родители Тая мечтали пустить в земле крепкие корни: чтобы их дети и дети детей хранили в веках память рода и удобряли потом и кровью пока ещё новопреобритённый, но глубоко вросший в сердце вварденфелльский надел. Когда единственный сын ясно дал понять, что никогда не женится и не оставит потомства, они сделали крупное пожертвование Храму и вскоре успешно зачали второго ребёнка.

Тай плохо помнил старшего брата (даже не знал, жив ли тот, ушедший в наёмники), а правду раскопал самостоятельно. Родиться “на замену”, чтобы жить ради чужой мечты, ему претило, и рано проснувшийся дар помог Таю вырваться...

В Бодруме он, кажется, разучился мечтать.

_(Природа)_

Тай рос простым деревенским мальчишкой с простыми деревенскими радостями: плавал до посинения в ближней речке, объедался дикой комуникой, дрался со сверстниками, сшибая их в заросли виквита…

По этой свободе он поначалу очень скучал в Тель Аруне и как бы ни отрекался от земледельческого прошлого, а мысли о том, чтобы _вырастить_ собственную грибную башню, отзывались в душе то ли щемящей тоской, то ли сладостным нетерпением.

Природа в окрестностях Бодрума слабо походила на родные места, да и с надеждой на башню пришлось распрощаться... Однако здесь Тай неожиданно понял, почему Хермеуса Мору называют “садовником” — его собственный мицелий медленно, но верно оплетал весь город.

_(Город)_

Тай, укрепившись в Бодруме и обзаведясь… может, не “домом” во всей полноте заключавшихся в этом слове смыслов, но надёжным убежищем, понял и принял: захолустным город казался ему только в сравнении с Тель Аруном.

Столичный снобизм в исполнении Тая выглядел иронично, но от некоторых вывертов восприятия оказалось по-настоящему сложно избавиться.

Таких городов, как Бодрум, большинство в Морровинде: не самый крупный, не самый оживлённый, но достаточно важный, чтобы заслуженно называться городом. Удачно расположенный почти на границе земель Редоран и Хлаалу — не на пересечении основных торговых маршрутов, но достаточно близко...

Бодрум был славным городом, и Тай с удовольствием помогал ему очищаться от гнили.

_(Конфликт)_

“Война” с ханом Ильвесом была не бескровной, но быстрой: куда больше проблем Таю доставил капитан Телемар, не смирившийся, что новый хан был готов к сотрудничеству, однако не собирался кормить продажную стражу с рук.

Партнёрство не задалось, и его разрыв ударил по Таю довольно болезненно: приходилось жертвовать соратниками; по первому сигналу дозорных срываться с места; прятаться от патрулей в сырых, полуобвалившихся тоннелях — отростках старой велотийской канализации, заброшенных ещё до Войны четырёх счетов...

Когда Телемара сменил прямой и принципиальный Нелос Ратрион, по-редорански решительно взявшийся бороться с коррупцией, Тай был, пожалуй что, даже счастлив: такому противнику не зазорно позволить делить с тобой город.

_(Магия)_

Первые месяцы в Бодруме научили Тая терпению, какое прежде казалось недостижимым: он никогда не отличался горячностью, но ожидание, не удобряемое заметными промежуточными результатами, давалось ему непросто.

Физическое тело не без потерь, но восстановило _работоспособность_ , а вот с тонким дела обстояли хуже: энергетические каналы, пронизывавшие анимус, были большей частью разорваны, а те, что уцелели, болезненно истончились. Тай не мог позволить себе ни с кем посоветоваться и двигался на ощупь, стараясь себя не жалеть, но и не перетруждаться.

Век меров долог, а годами он был ещё молод, пусть даже пережитое состарило его на полжизни. Заново приручая магию, Тай не видел нужды торопиться.

_(Оружие)_

Когда за не такую уж долгую по меретическим меркам жизнь успеваешь несколько раз поменять свой маршрут на сто восемьдесят градусов, приучаешься на ходу подыскивать нестандартные решения и использовать как оружие всё, что подворачивается под руку.

Тай долго думал, как аккуратно, с наименьшими потерями достать капитана Телемара, и в итоге взялся за перо. Под несколькими личинами он слал приветы всем высокопоставленным редоранцам, каких только мог вспомнить, и честно, почти без прикрас описывал всё то, чем на его памяти капитан Телемар успел отличиться: взяточничества, растраты, кумовство и прочие должностные преступления на любой вкус и цвет.

Один из этих снарядов попал-таки в цель.

_(Еда)_

В минуты душевной сумятицы Тай иногда испытывал странное подобие благодарности к бывшей любовнице и своему _более удачливому коллеге_ хотя бы за то, что они не стали выбивать ему зубы.

В жизни Тая осталось немного радостей, и полный рот пеньков и осколков уж точно её не украсил бы. Во-первых, непоправимо пострадала бы дикция — и кто пойдёт за мером, не способным внятно высказать свои идеи и планы? А во-вторых… до конца жизни хлебать бульоны и кашки казалось воистину страшной участью: Тай любил мясо, прожаренное до хрусткой румяной корочки, и не разучился наслаждаться хорошей трапезой.

Хотя бы в еде он мог себя баловать.

_(Семья)_

Тай никогда не тосковал по родителям: ладили они скверно, расстались и того хуже и долгие годы не поддерживали связи. Он не сомневался, что, столкнувшись со второй неудачей, батюшка с матушкой решили попробовать снова, и искренне сочувствовал гипотетическим брату или сестре.

Первое время в Бодруме, не в силах прогнать из головы упаднические мысли, Тай представлял: увидев его, разбитого, изуродованного, расставшегося с честолюбивыми помыслами, родители наверняка не удержались бы от злорадства. Вот что бывает с дерзкими, непочтительными юнцами! Останься ты на семейной ферме, этого бы не случилось!..

Впрочем, встав на ноги, Тай не колебался: к даэдра такое родство, что норовит высосать душу.

_(Телесность)_

В бытность свою крепким телом, здоровым мером Тай не особо задумывался о многих вещах, что составляли нынче основу его мировосприятия. Дихотомия телесного и духовного, споры о первичности того или иного начала казались слишком абстрактными, чтобы по-настоящему будоражить разум, когда тело и дух пребывали в полной гармонии и _проживались_ нерасчленимо.

Теперь же, утратив драгоценное равновесие, Тай чувствовал странное отчуждение от оболочки, к которой было привязано его сознание. Иногда он с трудом мог понять, что голоден или, наоборот, уже сыт, а иногда так остро ощущал себя узником в уродливой мясной клетке, что не мог пошевелиться... И только мятежный дух не позволял зацепенеть.

_(Темнота)_

За звание самого близкого, доверенного друга бодрумского хана с Вароной могла бы посоревноваться лишь Темнота. С ней, непроницаемой и неболтливой, он мог поделиться даже тем, на что сам смотреть не решался — своей наготой.

Тай приучился делать на ощупь всё, что только возможно: только один неприятный и очень кровавый инцидент убедил не пытаться вслепую бриться. Приходилось усилием воли отграничивать себе зрение и _не-видеть_ то, что видеть не обязательно; однако всё, где не было риска перерезать себе горло или отхватить второе… ухо, Тай делал или закрыв глаза, или в кромешном мраке.

Мысль о том, чтобы кому-то _показаться_ , будила в душе первобытный ужас.

_(Секс)_

В прошлом Тай никогда не отличался воздержанностью, и по-телваннийски благопристойная тяга к экспериментам подарила ему немало интересных ощущений. Вкусы у молодого мага были столь же _обширно-неисчерпаемы_ , как и его любопытство, и в его постели побывали мужчины и женщины чуть ли не всех рас и народностей Тамриэля.

Теперь же, в Бодруме, Тай стал целомудренен, как страшненькая и склочная бесприданница. Поначалу это его совершенно не беспокоило: в мучительно долго выздоравливающем теле не находилось места для чувственных желаний. А после… ни показаться, ни открыться, душой или телом, ни даже себя самого спокойно касаться он не мог — а вот желания, к сожалению, не исчезали.

_(Повседневность)_

Жизнь постепенно обрастала рутиной: нижний Бодрум держал в узде хан, “верхний” Бодрум контролировал городской совет, а окраины обоих миров потрошил добронравный капитан Ратрион, поддерживавший в округе мир и порядок.

Равновесие, как ни странно, нарушил Храм, что от века был в городе миротворцем: решив бороться за звание родины святого Фелмса, жрецы всколыхнули и жителей, и архивы, и полузаброшенные отростки обширной бодрумской канализации. Было неясно, как к этому относиться: перемены сулили не только новую прибыль, но и новые проблемы. Приходилось перекраивать привычный уклад: усиливать патрули, вербовать новых агентов, чаще устраивать аудиенции... Тай не роптал: по крайней мере, он окончательно распрощался со скукой.

_(Отвращение)_

Самые “денежные” бодрумские нищие были настоящими артистами, и Тай на правах их хана и покровителя сумел получить доступ в гримёрную. Примерив первую восковую накладку, он быстро пошёл вразнос и соорудил на лице облик воистину монструозный: живого места не осталось на его изъязвлённой коже!..

Позже бодрумский хан не раз повторял этот маскарад, когда встречался с гостями. Читая в чужих глазах зыбкий испуг, перемешанный с отвращением, Тай тешил себя несбыточно-сладкой иллюзией: это игра, очередное притворство! Стоит лишь смыть ссохшийся грим, и всё будет по-старому!

Жаль, что от настоящих шрамов — не только на коже, но и на душе — не получалось так просто избавиться.

_(Закон)_

Законопослушность никогда не относилась к числу достоинств (или недостатков) Тая: он уважал правила, когда они были ему самому же выгодны, но никогда не стеснялся их нарушать, если риски казались несоизмеримо малы в сравнении с гипотетической прибылью. Став ханом, он взялся поддерживать в нижнем городе порядок, и волей-неволей пришлось соблюдать постоянство: личный пример оказался слишком эффективным инструментом.

Когда капитан Ратрион предложил хану сотрудничество, Тай не поверил в искренность его мотивов, но, взвесив все “за” и “против”, решил рискнуть: недавние события, всколыхнувшие Бодрум, требовали решительного пересмотра приоритетов. Он и представить не мог, чем обернётся капитанская затея…

Но это уже совершенно другая история.


	3. Звезда обжигает ладони

Тай прожил в Бодруме почти восемь лет и, право, успел навидаться всякого — этот город, задрапированный редоранской степенностью, умел удивлять и заставать врасплох. Однако Начало морозов четыреста пятого года побило все мыслимые и немыслимые рекорды: такой основательной встряски Бодрум не видел… лет восемь, если не дольше.

Поднявшаяся буря повалила немало деревьев, и даже несгибаемый капитан Ратрион рисковал распрощаться с должностью. Тая, признаться, не радовала такая возможность: нынешний лидер бодрумской стражи был достойным и по-своему удобным мером, и променять его на очередного Телемара не хотелось. Впрочем, обошлось: Ратриону пришлось отправиться аж в Альд’Рун, чтобы всё уладить, но место он сохранил — и, вскоре после того, как вернулся в Бодрум, обратился к Таю с предложением, от которого было бы слишком уж расточительно отказываться.

“Сотрудничество” красиво выглядело на бумаге и очень неясно — в реальности... Но обмениваться со стражей информацией? Пожалуй, это и правда пошло бы на пользу хану и его подданным: риски казались несоизмеримо малы в сравнении с гипотетической прибылью.

– Уверен, что хочешь вписаться в эту затею? – хмуря брови, допытывалась Варона, и Тай, улыбаясь, привычно отмахивался от таких тревог. Уверенности в нем не было ни на медьку, но, даже не выгорев, затея обещала быть как минимум _интересной_.

Тай и представить себе не мог, насколько...

Так и получилось, что в месяц Вечерней звезды четыреста пятого года хан нижнего города стал регулярно, каждые тирдас, турдас и лордас, видеться с доверенным ратрионовским стражником.

Подготовка к первой встрече сама по себе оказалась неплохим развлечением. В Дом легаша, конечно, никто бы не запустил, но и на публике вести такой разговор не хотелось... Тай прикинул и понял, как сбить одной стрелой сразу пару-тройку скальников: зачаровал на Тишину несколько расписных ширм и отгородил ими импровизированный приёмный покой прямо на базе-складе. Пусть стражник думает, что его речи слышат куда больше ушей, чем одно ханское, пусть нервничает! Тай же сможет расслабиться и испытывать гостя на прочность, не опасаясь, что напугает или растревожит своих меров.

Артист, сценарист и постановщик в одном лице, он хорошо всё распланировал; поначалу думал, не порезвиться ли ещё и с гримом, но решил, что не стоит пугать легаша сильнее необходимого — если всё сложится, им ещё долго предстоит друг с другом общаться, и ни к чему начинать рабочие отношения с откровенного маскарада.

Варона созерцала Таевы приготовления с привычным “чем бы дитя ни тешилось”, но под руку не лезла: совсем недавно закончили они разбирать бардак, учинённый понаехавшими в Бодрум остолопами, и новое безобидное развлечение пришлось бы кстати. Ей и самой было, наверное, любопытно, что учудит Ратрион, и тот не оплошал — сумел удивить новообретённых союзников.

Капрал Ведам Ормейн, выбранный на роль посредника, опровергал все прогнозы “нижних”. Тай ожидал кого-то... более ушлого, вертлявого, нарочито свойского — того, кто попытался бы втереться в доверие, сойти за “своего парня”, способного играть за обе стороны. Но то ли Ратрион слишком уважал бодрумского хана, чтобы вовлечь его в эти игры, то ли решил повести игру куда более тонкую, а его ставленник не пытался подкупить нижний город сродством или обаянием. Сдержанный, немногословный, не снимающий шлема капрал Ормейн казался мером откровенно странным, но с прямыми обязанностями справлялся отлично: говорил дельные вещи, отвечал на все не особо наглые ханские просьбы, задавал правильные вопросы, делился нужными досье...

И конечно, Тай просто не мог его не провоцировать: шлем решил не трогать, хотя бы ради того, чтобы они с Вароной по-прежнему могли строить полубезумные предположения о том, почему капрал его не снимает, — страшен, как скамп? наоборот, слишком красив и не хочет ненароком соблазнять каждого встречного? не умеет владеть лицом? дал храмовый обет пожизненного шлемоношества? страдает от аллергии на свет? может, не существует никакого “капрала Ормейна”, и всякий раз к хану приходят разные меры? — но в остальном не давал поблажек.

Полюбовавшись несколько дней на исполнительного двемерского анимункуля, Тай заскучал и усилил напор: фамильярничал, вальяжно развалившись в кресле; постоянно переводил темы, стараясь застать капрала врасплох; вконец отказался от капюшонов и от шарфов, демонстрируя всё великолепие своего лица… бесполезно.

– Мы ведь почти друзья, капрал, – заявил он однажды, осклабившись, – переходи-ка и ты… на ты. Боюсь, что иначе с доверительной атмосферой у нас ну никак не сложится!

Пару мгновений Ормейн изображал каменную глыбу, но после поднялся со стула, стянул и заткнул за пояс перчатки, а затем подошёл к хану — встать тот, естественно, не потрудился, — и обменялся коротким сухим рукопожатием.

Ормейн вернулся на место, а Тай поймал себя на том, что жадно всматривается в его обнажившиеся руки — неожиданное доказательство смертной, не-двемерической природы. Руки как руки, если начистоту: широкие воинские ладони; кожа чуть темнее среднего; коротко остриженные ногти; ни колец, ни татуировок...

– За что тебя так наказали? – спросил тогда Тай, чтобы прогнать эту странную неловкость. – За что сослали сюда — любезничать с нищими и беззаконниками? Отчёты вовремя не запомнил, капрал? На службе напился?

– Я сам вызвался.

Тай не сдержался, не стал скрывать заинтересованность — подался вперёд, опёршись ладонями о колени, и переспросил:

– Ой ли? Любишь острые ощущения, да, капрал?

– Я давно хотел с тобой встретиться. Хотел понять… Бодрум – мой город: я знаю его и знаю его пороки. Я знаю, что эти меры сейчас живут лучше, чем когда-либо. Ты появился из ниоткуда и помогаешь им так, как никто и никогда не помогал — и даже не пытался. Я хотел понять, и я сам вызвался — и теперь, кажется, понимаю.

Владей Тай собой чуть хуже, он, верно, слушал бы эти откровения с открытым ртом: сказать, что он был удивлён, — ничего не сказать. Спокойный, размеренно-ровный голос не выдавал никаких эмоций… Таю отчаянно хотелось увидеть лицо Ормейна, — что у него вообще в голове творится? _такое_ вряд ли получится проговорить с бесстрастным лицом… — и он не без труда, но сдержался: ни к чему нарушать собою же установленные правила. Раз никогда не возражал против шлема, не стоит показывать, что сейчас он стал в тягость.

– Тебя послушать, так я прямо лучусь от святости, – фыркнул Тай. – Мне нравится командовать, им нравится подчиняться — вот и секрет нашей удивительной гармонии.

– Я видел тех, кому нравится командовать — командовать, и ничего больше. Такие ведут себя совершенно иначе.

– А ты забавный! И такой наивный, что я даже не представляю, как до капрала сумел дослужиться… Ладно, _капрал Ормейн_ , а что ты мне скажешь о новом подрядчике, взявшемся за набережную? Нарыли вы что-то на скользкую имперскую морду?

Разговор быстро вернулся в деловое русло, но то, что Ормейн успел наболтать, занозой засело в мозгу и всё никак не отпускало.

Ночью Тай долго не мог заснуть, бессмысленно пялясь в потолок и раз за разом прокручивая чужие слова в гудящей от напряжения голове. Когда-то он бы задумчиво теребил одну из серёг: в прежней жизни амбициозный телваннийский чародей ловко балансировал между пристойной пышностью и безвкусицей и носил множество украшений, в том числе и в ушах. Теперь же Тай мог иногда, по настроению, нацепить кольцо-другое и не снимал амулет “последнего дня”, который сам же для себя и зачаровал, но и только: слишком хорошо помнил, каково это, когда серьги вырывают с мясом, и не горел желанием утяжелять и без того потрёпанное ухо.

Взамен Тай отрастил волосы: подбривал всё с претензией на симметричность (шрамы вносили свои коррективы) и заплетал в тонкую косу. Ему повезло, что там, где росло, росло по-прежнему густо — достаточно, чтобы коса не смотрелась крысиным хвостом; можно было наматывать её на пальцы, или грызть кончик, или оттягивать до отрезвляющей боли — и думать, думать...

В итоге за сандас и морндас Тай додумался до того, что в тирдас почти сразу сдался.

– Сними уже эту хрень, – оборвал он Ормейна на середине рассказа о том, как по наводке Тая стража прижала прятавшегося среди паломников серийного убийцу, что бежал от имперских властей аж из Брумы. – Мне надоело общаться с ведром.

На пару мгновений тот замер, — лишь пальцы нервно сжимались и разжимались, впиваясь в бедро, — но в итоге послушался: без споров снял шлем, положил его на колени, поднял глаза...

Тай не сдержался — вздрогнул, и взгляд отвёл, и стиснул резной подлокотник. Ему словно вскрыли нутро и напихали туда углей: Ведам Ормейн оказался совершенно нечестно, почти издевательски красив, и рядом с ним, сдержанно-безупречным, Тай так остро почувствовал себя… собой, как уже давно не бывало — до тошноты, пережимающей горло...

Последующий разговор ожидаемо не заладился.

– Проваливай, – буркнул, сдаваясь, Тай каких-то пару-тройку минут спустя, – я от тебя устал. Не о чем нам сегодня уже разговаривать.

Ормейн же поднялся на ноги, надел свой драгоценный шлем и только тогда соизволил откликнуться.

– Я тебе не ручной гуар, – сказал он спокойно и веско, – а стража тебе — не слуги и не подручные. Я уйду, и я вернусь в турдас. У тебя будет время подумать, хочешь ли ты сохранить наше соглашение — и на что готов ради него пойти.

Покинув склад, Ормейн оставил после себя смятение и разлад. Можно было порадоваться, что наконец удалось его разозлить, вывести из равновесия — но радости не было. В голове у Тая размеренно рокотало Море Призраков, и что с этим делать, было решительно непонятно.

– Ты правда видел его без шлема? – оживилась Варона, когда Тай сдуру об этом обмолвился. – Ну и каков он на вид?

– Как даэдрот.

– Чешуйчатый и зелёный?

– И с четырьмя рядами острых треугольных зубов, – хмыкнул Тай. – Мужик как мужик, ничего особенного.

На его бесстыдное враньё Варона, конечно же, не купилась, но, проявив не особо свойственную ей деликатность, допытываться не стала. И хорошо — и без того хватало забот. Блядский Ормейн не желал уходить из головы ни на минуту, словно бы Таю разрисовали им веко и стенки черепа: густые, взлохмаченные от шлема волосы мягкого орехового цвета; капельки пота на выбритых висках; глаза — выразительные, багровые, тёмные настолько, что казались почти чёрными; точёные скулы, прямой тонкий нос, красиво очерченные губы...

Если бы в Храме вздумали написать портреты святых в реалистичной западной манере, Тай предложил бы Ведама Ормейна натурщиком для святого Фелмса — капрал как крюком подцепил его удивительным сочетанием мужественности, воли и какой-то… одухотворённой мягкости, какие и ожидаешь увидеть за мером, что вёл за собой войска, внимая гласу АльмСиВи.

Одно слово — даэдрот...

Когда они встретились в турдас, Тай был, конечно, зол, и прежде всего — на самого себя. Зря он решил дать волю опасному любопытству; что же, теперь предстоит пожинать плоды своей неуместной горячности.

– Сними шлем, – первым же делом скомандовал Тай после скупого обмена приветствиями; но следом, скривившись, добавил: – Пожалуйста. Будет честнее, если мы окажемся в равных условиях: ты-то давно пользуешься правом без устали на меня любоваться.

Ормейн не стал спорить — а Тай благоразумно не стал допытываться, зачем тот вообще так цеплялся за шлем. Оба они, может, не без труда, но сумели сосредоточиться на деле — а остальное роли, пожалуй что, не играло.

Впрочем, до конца от привычки провоцировать собеседника Тай так и не отказался. Обычно в разговоре он старался сдерживаться — знал, что активная мимика его ещё больше уродует, — но с Ормейном пошёл вразнос и пристально следил за его реакцией. А тот словно и не способен был удивляться: когда говорил, почти не встречался с Таем глазами, смотрел как-то вскользь, но если их взгляды пересекались, не выказывал ни неловкости, ни отвращения.

Двемерский анимункуль — что в шлеме, что без шлема!

Очень красивый двемерский анимункуль… Тай старался не слишком пялиться на непривычно открытое лицо своего собеседника и оттого _привычно_ следил за его ладонями. Он сразу заметил новое кольцо — витой серебряный ободок на указательном пальце левой руки. Ормейн постоянно крутил его, словно бы опасаясь, что побрякушка вот-вот исчезнет… Чей-то подарок? Ясно одно: кольцом дорожили...

Тай по праву гордился своей сдержанностью: в таком режиме он протянул почти до конца месяца — пока его не прижала Варона.

– Скоро Новая жизнь, – заявила она, уперев руки в бока.

– Больше, чем через неделю.

– Через неделю Новая жизнь, – не сдавалась Варона. – Нормальные меры под Новую жизнь проводят время с семьёй. Ты уже спросил у своего легаша, что у вас будет в праздники? Может, он на полмесяца собрался уехать из города — а ты тут ни сном, ни духом!

– Нет. Не спросил.

И не подумал спросить — по правде сказать, даже не рассматривал такую возможность...

Варона неодобрительно цокнула языком.

– Ладно, считай это ранним подарком, – заявила она, всунув Таю в руки кольцо. – И возьми уж яйцо в кулак, – добавила чуть тише, – хватит мяться, как девочка-целка.

Тай, конечно же, по-дружески послал её нахер, однако кольцо оставил. Чары на увеличение силы воли оказались паршивистыми, но цацка была красивая: золото и рубины, искусная тонкая ковка…

– Скоро Новая жизнь, капрал, – в тирдас, двадцать седьмого Вечерней звезды, встретил Ормейна Тай, – готовишься праздновать?

– Как раз хотел это обсудить. С двадцать девятого по второе в городе меня не будет: уезжаю к родителям. Если хочешь, поговорю с капитаном, подыщем замену. Или подождёшь?

– Не хочу привыкать к новой роже на пару дней… А подружка не будет против, что в фестивальную пору ты пропадаешь в нашей дыре?

Ормейн моргнул — у него были безобразно длинные и пушистые ресницы, — рассеянно крутанул кольцо и сказал негромко:

– Против никто не будет… Ты впервые держишь на себе чужое зачарование, – заметил он невпопад, покосившись на Варонин подарок. – Не самая плохая работа, но из-за слабости сырьевой души заряд будет расходоваться очень неэкономно, имей это в виду.

Теперь пришло время Тая недоумённо моргать.

– Так ты маг!

– Посредственный маг, неплохой зачарователь и отличный сенсор, – пожал плечами Ормейн — и демонстративно окинул взором извечные расписные ширмы, отгораживавшие их с Таем от остального склада.

– Ты и об этом знаешь?

– С первого дня — и знаю, что для своих меров ты почти всё зачаровываешь самостоятельно. У тебя очень узнаваемый почерк: чары мощные и изящные… действенные — и яркие.

Тай не сдержался: коротко хохотнул, покачал головой… Столько приготовлений, и пыли в глаза, и декораций — и всё изначально впустую!

– Есть при тебе что-то, что _ты_ зачаровывал? – спросил он, снова дав волю любопытству.

– Да.

Понукать Ормейна было без надобности: он встал, подошёл почти что вплотную, опустился перед Таем на корточки, снял с пальца своё серебряное кольцо, вложил в протянутую руку… Поначалу Тай не почувствовал даже, что оно вообще зачаровано, — кольцо как кольцо, простой ободок из металла… — и вдруг чары раскрылись, словно бутон маттиолы под сумеречным небом: Умиротворение — инвертированное, направленное на заклинателя...

Тай не без труда оторвался от украшения и встретился взглядом с Ормейном: глаза у того были шалые, совершенно безумные, на скулах проступили неровные пятна румянца, и губы похабнейшим образом приоткрылись… А потом Ормейн перехватил его руку и поднёс ко рту; поцеловал запястье, ладонь, кончики пальцев — нежно, почти невесомо, губами горячими и сухими...

По-хорошему стоило вырваться, и наорать, и прогнать его к даэдротам, но с первым прикосновением Тай словно зацепенел — не дышал, не шевелился, кажется, даже не думал... Не сразу после того, как Ормейн всё-таки замер, он высвободился и прошипел:

– Проваливай нахер отсюда! Ты что, вконец охренел, _капрал_?

Витое серебряное кольцо скользнуло на палец; Ормейн крутанул свою цацку, активируя заряд, и, наново побледневший и _умиротворённый_ , откликнулся:

– Я вернусь третьего, в тирдас. С наступающей Новой жизнью, хан.

А затем он надел шлем и просто ушёл, не оглянувшись и не сказав больше ни единого слова — оставив Тая как есть, вывернутым наизнанку!

Блядский двемерский анимункуль с мозгами набекрень и рожей святого...

Звёзды сыпались с неба и прожигали до самых костей, и нового года Тай равно боялся и ждал, но — через боль, отчаянное неверие и пожирающий волю стыд — был упоительно, непривычно счастлив.

Звёзды, прирученные, вспыхивали у него на кончиках пальцев.


	4. Влюблённые стоят на распутье

Таю было не привыкать к потрясениям: его жизнь несколько раз вставала с ног на голову и обратно, и в поисках утраченного равновесия чего только не приходилось делать! Казалось бы, что значит последний не-разговор с Ормейном в сравнении с превращением, которое Тай пережил восемь лет назад?..

И всё-таки оба они — и не-разговор, и сам по себе этот блядский, подосланный словно бы на погибель Таю Ормейн, — значили много больше, чем хотелось бы признавать. Не отмахнёшься, не вытеснишь привычными делами да заботами! Не убежишь, не спрячешься...

Раз за разом Тай пытался осмыслить случившееся, но получалась какая-то ересь. Не складывались в единое целое ни чужие слова, ни чужие поступки, ни собственные чувства — ни заданные мирозданием и судьбой константы. В его расчёты, наверное, изначально закралась ошибка, вот только самостоятельно её отыскать всё никак не получалось.

Если Ведам Ормейн планировал в преддверие Новой жизни парализовать работу бодрумского хана, то замысел удался: думать о чём-то, кроме его художеств, — и возможных мотивов, за ними стоящих, — было решительно невозможно. Прикосновения этих _красиво очерченных_ блядских губ… Тай отчаянно не хотел смотреть на их с капралом Ормейном знакомство в таком ключе и упирался руками, ногами, остатками здравомыслия — а всё же не мог отрицать, что смотреть иначе стало решительно невозможно.

Равновесие — и внутреннее, и внешнее — было непоправимо нарушено.

То, как Ормейн склонился, как целовал его пальцы… Нет, это не было (неуместным) знаком почтения: совсем не так хану лобызали руки “подданные” — те, кто не знал, что их покровитель не любит чужие прикосновения. Нет, не было ни во взгляде, ни на лице у Ормейна ни тени того боязливого уважения, к которому Тай привык, каким научился искренне наслаждаться...

А что было?

Тай трезво себя оценивал: рожей он был страшен, как гуарья жопа, а телом — и того хуже. И всё же он не сомневался: дай хан слабину, так нашлись бы и те, кто попытался бы заслужить его милость, _перетерпев_ , и до того отвратительна была эта мысль, — снова сделаться тем, кого _терпят_ , чтобы выгрызть побольше власти, влияния, уважения и, получив своё, выбросить _опостылевшее, отработанное, никчёмное_ … — что Тай сбивал её на подлёте. Слабостью хана не могли воспользоваться, потому что хан ни на минуту не позволял никому поверить, что у него эта слабость есть, даже себе самому — и сам же, втайне от себя, сделал под возведённые стены подкоп и заложил первоклассную бомбу-гремучку!

У неё, злополучной, были багровые, тёмные до черноты глаза, пятна румянца на смуглых — и всё же бледнее, чем руки — точёных скулах и неплохая стражницкая карьера. Ведаму Ормейну не было выгоды набиваться Таю в… близкие друзья — какая польза капралу бодрумской стражи в подобной связи? Их сотрудничество она только усложнит, карьерному росту способствовать точно не будет, общественное положение — никак не улучшит. Какой прок благопристойному редоранцу связываться с полукриминальным авторитетом нижнего города, самопровозглашённым ханом нищих и покровителем _маленьких меров_ и их временами не слишком-то и законных действий?

Если бы Ратрион захотел Тая всерьёз прижать, пытаться подложить под него своего подничённого он бы не стал: слишком рискованный и ненадёжный план — сдержанный, строгий Ормейн не тянул на коварного соблазнителя, да и не было у стражи гарантий, что хан вообще соблазнится мужчиной… — и притом недостаточно благообразный, чтобы помочь оправдаться и выслужиться перед альд’рунскими доброжелателями. Личная инициатива капрала? Тай был о нём лучшего мнения: даже выгори эта затея, за подобное самоуправство по головке Ормейна уж точно никто не погладит...

Тай ходил кругами весь тирдас: стоило сделать шаг в сторону, и носом он тут же утыкался в очередной тупик. По всему выходило, что если Ведам Ормейн — не гениальный манипулятор и не менее гениальный актёр, то он был искренен — и искренне безрассуден. Тай по косточкам разбирал каждую их встречу (и от того, насколько хорошо они врезались в память, хотелось с размаху протаранить дурной головой какую-нибудь стену) и не находил, за что зацепиться.

Ормейн был спокоен и профессионален, пока прятал лицо за ведром — не считая того раза, когда признавался, что сам вызвался поработать посредником, и так расхваливал достижения нового бодрумского хана, что, право, стало даже неловко… А случилось это аккурат после того, как Тай разрешил обращаться к себе на ты и впервые пожал Ормейнову руку. Если начистоту, неловко стало уже тогда, ещё до странных признаний — во время рукопожатия. Тай помнил это прикосновение с постыдной чёткостью: кожей к коже, ладонью сухой, горячей и крепкой — шире и чуть короче, чем Таева узкая, длиннопалая, костлявая лапа…

Он оправдывал себя тем, что просто отвык от чужих касаний — недаром возвёл вокруг себя прочные крепостные стены и никому кроме Вароны не опускал подвесного моста, — однако с Ормейном ничего и никогда не было _просто_. Когда тот впервые снял шлем, Тай был слишком захвачен своими собственными переживаниями, чтобы выхватить чужую реакцию; он опустился до прямолинейной грубости, прогоняя гостя, и гость впервые показал зубы — не стал терпеть, как терпел все прежние дерзкие шутки и игривые уколы.

Тай его, не теряющего достоинства, тогда даже больше зауважал — и злился, злился на себя и за то, что сдался, стянул-таки с Ормейна этот проклятый шлем, и что так бурно на увиденное отреагировал. Как отреагировал сам Ормейн, было не очень-то и понятно, а после он не появлялся на встречах с ханом без нового кольца… О, как же Тай ненавидел это кольцо! Кольцо, которое в разговоре капрал постоянно трогал, крутил, оглаживал и, кажется, уделял ему больше внимания, чем собеседнику!

Тай отчего-то вбил себе в голову, что это подарок, знак нежной привязанности или что-то вроде того — и не почувствовал усмиряющего зачарования, пока Ормейн добровольно себя не разоблачил. Он не мог не знать, что такие заклинания скверно сказываются на здоровье, если ими злоупотреблять, но всё равно — неужели на каждой встрече? — продолжал себя _умиротворять_ , а стоило ему всё-таки снять амулет...

То, что случилось после, никак не укладывалось у Тая в голове и заставляло мозги вскипать и дымиться — то, как Ормейн заливался краской, как смотрел, как целовал ему пальцы… Конечно, в глубине души хотелось бы верить, что это чего-то да значило — как же иначе? Ещё до того, как капрал впервые снял шлем, Тай приучился ценить его компанию: Ведам Ормейн был умён, компетентен, двигался с грацией сытого хищника и — совершенно неожиданно для стражника! — хотя бы и на словах ценил то, что Тай делал для своих меров.

А потом Ормейн снял-таки предохранительный шлем, и Тай — пропал, пропал окончательно и бесповоротно. Он не позволял себе неподобающих мыслей, потому что последние восемь лет вообще ничего себе не позволял — но как можно остаться равнодушным, когда вот такой вот Ормейн, хлопая своими безобразно длинными и пушистыми ресницами, хвалит твою манеру зачарования? Зачарования, Трибунала ради! Школы, которую Тай никогда не любил, серьёзно не изучал и взялся активно практиковать только лишь потому, что она давалась полегче, чем остальные… А как бы он отреагировал, если бы Тай показал ему по-настоящему сложное, изящное плетение? Щиты, не только отражающие на заклинателя его же атаки, но и досуха выпивающие магическую энергию? Проклятия, спящие, ждущие своего часа и разрастающиеся по ключевому слову? Порталы Возврата, быстрые и лёгкие, как дыхание?..

А ведь это тоже было проблемой: Ратрион подсунул Таю не просто координатора, а мага-сенсора. Совпадение — или тонкий расчёт? Тай старался не колдовать активно на публике, — и потому, что до восстановления было далековато, и потому, что всегда полезно иметь такой козырь в рукаве, — но слухи всё равно просачивались, тем более что хан не чурался время от времени устраивать зрелищные показательные расправы. Тай не мог осуждать Ратриона за то, что тот захотел обезопасить своего агента, вот только сам агент отказался от безопасного пути.

Зачем он только полез куда не просили?!

В первую ночь (тирдас, двадцать седьмое Вечерней звезды) Тай, кажется, вовсе не спал: прокручивал в голове произошедшее, грыз кончик косы и время от времени проваливался в туманное, суматошное забытьё, не приносящее ни покоя, ни отдохновения. Наутро он вынырнул злым, усталым и растревоженным и, промаявшись так ещё целый день, двадцать девятого выловил наконец Варону и поручил ей ещё раз проверить Ведама Ормейна: тщательнее, дотошнее, выискивая всё то, что прежде могло ускользнуть от взора.

Ничего нового, впрочем, они так и не раскопали. Капрал служил в нескольких редоранских гарнизонах (в основном — на Вварденфелле), прежде чем вернуться в Бодрум и сделаться стражником; магии целенаправленно не обучался — вероятно, нашёл себе ментора на армейской службе, как часто бывало; всегда у начальства числился на хорошем счету — и в Бодруме, и по другим местам службы — и по всей видимости давно дружил с Нелосом Ратрионом; у родителей была небольшая ферма в окрестностях Бодрума, в самом городе из родни жила тётка по материнской линии...

Третьего, в тирдас, после недельной _разлуки_ Тай вплотную подступил к помешательству. Он не представлял, что скажет, когда наконец увидит Ормейна, но _увидеть_ и _сказать_ было жизненно необходимо, а там хоть трава не расти! Хуже уж точно не будет.

Накануне их встречи Тай задумался было, _не привести ли себя в порядок_ , но, когда брился, слишком внимательно вгляделся в зеркало, и тщетность этой затеи с размаху заехала ему в пах: как ты ни принаряжай издохшего на дороге гуара, как ни подкрашивай ему мелом зубы, быстрее он не поскачет. К тому же начало года нынче выдалось не особо холодным, но влажным, каким-то до ужаса зябким, и Тай постоянно мёрз. Он натягивал на себя всё, что можно и что нельзя, и не видел смысла что-то менять, а потому, впервые в Утреннюю звезду встретившись с Ормейном, походил на кочан капусты — пёстрый, нахохлившийся, бесформенный и пожёванный жизнью кочан.

Капрал был всё тот же, к добру или к худу: вступил в отгороженный ширмами “приёмный покой”, кивнул в знак приветствия снял свой любимый шлем… Глядя на него, Таю хотелось по уши закутаться в плащ, ещё выше натянуть шарф — и всё же он собрался с духом, скинул капюшон, открыл лицо, жестом предложил Ормейну сесть и сказал, указывая тому на руки:

– Давай… без всего этого? Просто поговорим: честно, открыто. Нам есть с тобой что обсудить. Потом будем думать, что делать дальше.

Ормейн кивнул — резко, рвано; Тай впервые заметил, что тот побледнел, осунулся, а под глазами залегли тени. Тоже паршиво спал? Так или иначе, а спорить не стал: сел, положил шлем на пол, пристроил сверху перчатки, снял и убрал кольцо, сплёл пальцы в замок, нервно дёрнул уголком рта...

Первым, что он сказал, было негромкое, хрусткое, точно яичная скорлупа:

– Спасибо, что не донёс на меня.

Тай моргнул — и не сразу нашёлся с ответом.

– За что?

– За нарушение протокола общения с информатором. Если ты больше не сможешь со мной работать, я… не затаю злобы. Но я и правда благодарен, что ты не стал… предпринимать ответных мер.

Стоило большого труда не закричать или не спрятать лицо в ладонях.

– Зачем ты вообще это сделал? – сорвался с языка отчаянно-недоумённый вопрос.

Ормейн хмыкнул — горько, устало.

– А разве не ясно? – спросил он, глядя куда-то вроде бы и на Тая, но _сквозь_ ; переплетённые пальцы от напряжения побелели — а скулы, наоборот, потемнели, вспыхнув румянцем...

“Ему невыгодно, бесполезно, совсем никакого проку!” – лихорадочной, суетливой молитвой проговаривал в мыслях Тай.

– Ты говорил, что сам вызвался на это задание, – произнёс он вслух, пытаясь не выдать смятения. – Но ведь Ратрион послал тебя, потому что ты сенсор, разве не так?

– Я никогда не врал тебе. Никогда. Я поддерживал эту идею, когда капитан её только обдумывал. Я вызвался добровольцем, когда он принял решение. Я стал хорошей кандидатурой, и капитан пошёл мне навстречу, – перечислял Ормейн (спокойно, размеренно, почти монотонно, чем успешно усыпил Таеву бдительность), прежде чем выдать: – Я был очарован ещё до того, как впервые тебя увидел: тем, что ты делаешь для города; твоими амулетами, с которыми постоянно сталкивался на службе… Летел мотыльком на огонь — а отыскал солнце.

Ормейн замолчал; глядя, как тёмными омутами мерцают его глаза, как краска заливает ему лоб и щёки, Тай и сам почувствовал, как кровь бросается в лицо.

_“Ему невыгодно, бесполезно, совсем никакого проку…”_

И тогда Тай, сделав глубокий вдох, с размаху нырнул — в омут, в полузабытую недо-надежду, в зыбкую неизвестность.

– Ты понимаешь вообще, во что ввязываешься? – спросил он то ли у Ормейна, то ли у самого себя. – Ты и правда хочешь ступить на эту дорожку?

Ормейн глядел долго, пристально… Не сразу понял, что Тай имел в виду? Обдумывал варианты? Рот приоткрылся, словно он порывался что-то сказать, но напряжённую тишину в итоге так ничего и не нарушило — обошлось по-военному коротким, отрывистым кивком.

Тай встал — неловко сполз — со своего кресла, шагнул вперёд; Ормейн встал тоже — слетел и замер напротив, почти нос к носу. В прежние времена Тай был бы чуть выше, но сутулость скрадывала их разницу в росте.

_Он был так близко…_

Чувствуя себя неумёхой-учеником, каким-то чудом заслужившим ранг мастера и наконец получившим право на посох, Тай, благоговеющий, не сдержался, поддался порыву: _коснулся_ , очерчивая пальцами бровь, скользя по виску, обводя окрашенную румянцем скулу… Ормейн поймал его ладонь, поднёс к губам, и Тая словно молнией по хребту стегнули. Он выдохнул хрипло и замер, как статуя; Ормейн не двигался тоже — и время застыло, подёрнулось хрупким ледком.

Так они и стояли, как два идиота, пока Тай наконец не отстранился. Он дышал тяжело и рвано, словно пешком — и вплавь — преодолел весь путь от Телванниса до островов Саммерсет, и не сразу сумел собраться и всё-таки выговорить:

– Приходи завтра, к полудню, на пересечение Гончаров и Советницкой. Там, где уродливый дом с крашенной в синий крышей, знаешь такой? – Ормейн кивнул. – Приходи в гражданском… Найдёшь там Варону Седрас, помнишь её? Хорошо… Отдашь ей кольцо, и она проводит тебя к нужному месту, – Тай всунул ему в руку давешнее золотое с рубинами кольцо, которое от Вароны же и получил, и продолжил, стараясь говорить с уверенностью, которой и близко не чувствовал: – Сегодня мы уже ничего полезного не сделаем. И мне, и тебе есть о чём поразмыслить… Но если передумаешь, то скажи Ратриону, что ты _совсем передумал_ — и пусть тогда в турдас пришлёт кого-то другого.

– Тогда до завтра, хан.

В голове у Тая царила звенящая пустота — и только где-то вдали размеренно рокотало Море Призраков. Происходившее казалось диким, совершенно невероятным, и — верно, чтобы и дальше соответствовать — он, совершенно не думая, предложил:

– Можешь называть меня “Тайем”. Или просто “Тай”, как сам захочешь.

– Спасибо.

Это прощальное вкрадчивое “спасибо” ещё долго, постыдно долго звенело у Тая в ушах — и заставляло шевелиться. Варона, посвящённая в план, была непривычно молчалива: и хотела бы, наверное, вдоволь поиздеваться, как от века положено близким друзьям, но понимала, насколько _редкое и невероятное_ происходило перед её глазами, и немногим меньше Тая боялась это спугнуть. Но, главное, она сделала как условились — в нужный час выловила-таки Ведама Ормейна и проводила его к нужному месту, а после, расхлябисто козырнув своему хану, без разговоров и споров скрылась.

В Бодруме и подле Бодрума осталось немного мест, где Тай мог бы побыть в одиночестве. Здесь было одно из таких: река, запетляв, излучину берега скрыла за небольшим холмом — вдали и от стен, и от ремонтных работ; только тростник, не колыхаемый ветром, делался безгласным свидетелем.

Тай впервые видел Ормейна без форменной костяной кирасы — но даже в гражданском капрал таился от взора и прятал лицо за шарфом и капюшоном.

– Не люблю, когда на меня смотрят, – ответил он на не заданный, но повисший в воздухе Таев вопрос, когда приспускал шарф. – В лицо, в глаза… Я и служить пошёл не в последнюю очередь ради того, чтобы с чистой совестью носить шлем и никому ничего не объяснять.

Тай усмехнулся, и взгляд послушно отвёл, и уставился на Приай, чувствуя, как влажный холодный воздух оседает у него на ресницах.

– Ты не подумай, я прежде всего из шкурного интереса спрашиваю... Ты понимаешь вообще, во что ввязываешься? Действительно понимаешь? Тебе ведь это не принесёт добра. У тебя было время узнать меня в меру близко: думаю, ты не хочешь со мной играть — но, хоть убей, понять не могу, чего же ты всё-таки хочешь? Или ты из тех, кого заводят… – Тай сдался, осёкся, не выдержав взятого тона, и, скривившись, выплюнул: – увечья?

– Сами по себе шрамы никогда меня не привлекали.

Тай обернулся, уставился на Ормейна пристально, вязко. Искренен ли? Или же слишком хотелось почуять искренность там, где ей никогда и не пахло?

Впрочем, Тай ещё вчера принял решение и всё-таки _прыгнул_ — будет настороже, и если Ормейн его дурит, отплатит сполна.

_Но если всё-таки нет..._

– Там, – Тай махнул рукой: от подбородка и вниз, на скрытое под капустой из тряпок тело, – местами всё ещё хуже, чем _здесь_. – Он указал себе на лицо. – Ты думаешь, что готов?

Ормейн опустил глаза, уставившись Таю куда-то в живот, закусил губу и, поразмыслив, медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, произнёс:

– Если ты… больше ничего не хочешь, я не буду настаивать. Я и сам могу себе… Я ж не имперец — бояться, что волосы на ладонях вырастут.

До Тая не сразу дошло, что Ормейн имел в виду, но зато когда дошло, захотелось то ли нырнуть в Приай, то ли провалиться под землю.

– Нет, – замахал он руками, – нет, всё не настолько плохо!.. Блядь, – пробормотал следом Тай, осознавая, насколько глупо и жалко звучат его объяснения.

Затея казалась ему всё бредовее с каждой минутой.

– Я готов попробовать, при любом раскладе, – пожал плечами Ормейн. – Лучше так, чем годами потом жалеть.

Взглянув на его поразительное и поразительно хладнокровное лицо, Тай не выдержал — нервно рассмеялся.

– Ты… – он хотел было назвать Ормейна “больным ублюдком”, но в последний момент всё-таки удержался, свернул с дороги, на которую не хотел вступать, – просто нечто, капрал.

– “Ведам” тогда уж.

– Ведам, – согласился Тай. – Ведам… – повторил, перекатывая на языке, чувствуя странную, одуряющую лёгкость.

Улыбка у _Ведама_ была совершенно невероятная, и Тай не удержался: пальцами очертил её контур, чувствуя жар даже через перчатку, и не сопротивлялся, когда его руку снова перехватили, огладили, поцеловали запястье, ладонь, кончики пальцев...

– Кажется, это входит у тебя в привычку.

– Ты против? – Тай покачал головой, и Ведам снова ему улыбнулся: только глазами и уголками губ, но удивительно ярко, пронзительно, цельно... – У тебя потрясающие руки — трудно удержаться.

Тай тихо фыркнул, не без труда проглотив очередного “больного ублюдка”: портить момент не хотелось — ведь даже речная хмарь, от которой поминутно тянуло ёжиться, ничего не испортила.

Впрочем, до весны с прогулками стоило, наверное, повременить: Таю, и без того навылет сражавшему своей привлекательностью, для полного счастья не хватало только начать шмыгать носом. Так и получилось, что их с _капралом Ормейном_ регулярные встречи — тирдас, турдас, лордас — переместились со склада в Дом.

Когда-то хан занял в Доме нижний ярус, отдав на откуп своим мерам остальные помещения, и его “территорию” Варона прозвала “норой” — и, наверное, зря Тай решил посоветоваться, пускать ли туда Ведама: теперь, осмелев, паршивка взялась обсмеивать и _первопроходство в другие норы_. Но зато там было сухо, тепло и куда сподручнее… говорить по душам, чем где бы то ни было в Бодруме.

Они и правда много говорили, и не только о работе, но и о городе, о магии, о прошлом — вернее, о прошлом рассказывал почти исключительно Ведам, хотя и Тай пару раз не сдержался и поделился историями из детства: о том, например, как племенной гуар, взбесившись, подрал ему ногу, а Тай, защищаясь, попортил драгоценному зверю шкуру и неделю потом в наказание ночевал в сарае...

Странное то было время. Тай и сам не понимал до конца, чего именно хочет, но в том, что _хочет_ , сомнений не оставалось. В Норе всегда было жарко натоплено, и Ведам взял за привычку раздеваться до штанов и рубахи: у Тая было вдоволь возможностей оценить всё то, что прежде скрадывалось доспехом и поддоспешником. Ведам Ормейн оказался — что неудивительно — отлично сложен: сильный, широкоплечий, с узкими бёдрами... У него была прекрасная царственная шея, которую совершенно не портил шрам: брызги ожога, обвившиеся змеиной россыпью и уходившие вниз, к груди — кислотное заклинание, прожёгшее доспех в ходе облавы на контрабандистов в Хууле.

Впрочем, чего уж тут мяться: Ведам был очень красивым, воистину упоительным мером — весь, от благородного нрава до еле заметных рубцов на кончиках пальцев, какие остаются от частой работы с камнями душ; а когда он закатывал рукава, обнажая запястья и жилистые предплечья, Тай и вовсе с трудом вспоминал, как дышать.

Конечно, грезилось о большем — нужно было быть слепым, глухим, впавшим в маразм и полностью парализованным, чтобы не грезить, — но Тай, сам себя загнавший в стальную клетку, не представлял, как оттуда выбраться. Он _хотел_ — но не хотел обнажаться, не хотел демонстрировать искривлённую, скверно залеченную спину, и коллекцию безобразных шрамов, и — пожалуй что, больше всего — изувеченные гениталии. Тай сам не мог на себя без дрожи смотреть, не мог спокойно себя касаться, а уж показывать это великолепие Ведаму?

Нет, спасибо.

Ненависть к себе — не то, что хотелось бы разделить с любовником. Да и жил в душе этот липкий, подспудный страх, что Ведам, увидев его во всей красе, поймёт наконец, во что — и в кого — вляпался, и убежит, сверкая пятками. А ещё Тай не мог себя, откровенно страшного, с ним не сравнивать — что тоже не помогало делу.

Итоги были нерадостными: Тай _хотел_ и Тай позволял себе верить в квази-взаимность — но _не позволял_ просить того, чего не готов был дать сам и оттого молча пускал слюни, радуясь, что Ведам не любит встречаться глазами: в плену его взгляда нередко казалось, будто тебя видят насквозь, до самой последней мерзонькой грязной мыслёнки, а эти мыслёнки хотелось показывать чуть ли не меньше, чем свою перекособоченную, подранную тушку.

Так прошла большая часть Утренней звезды — даже не подростковой вознёй, а скамп знает чем. Ведам и правда взял в привычку целовать Таю руки, Тай — касался его лица и волос, изредка приникал губами к виску, и всё — легко, летяще, не давая искушения себя приобнять или самому прильнуть ближе.

Только перед самым Восходом солнца — тридцать первого, в тирдас — они наконец сдвинулись с места. Ведам тогда пришёл заметно расстроенным: прежде Тай, верно, никогда бы не догадался, но нынче видел явные знаки и в напряжённой линии плеч, и в потускневших глазах, и в застывшей на губах вежливо-льдистой улыбке. Когда они обсуждали дела, Тай ещё больше убедился в своей правоте и, поделившись наводкой на вороватого подрядчика, который вздумал растаскивать казёный камень с помощью городской голытьбы, спросил:

– Что тебя так огорчило? Не обещаю, что сумею помочь, но хотя бы выслушаю.

– Мы вычислили убийцу вдовы Варвес.

“Так это же хорошо!” – подумал Тай — и смолчал: знал, что теперь Ведам расскажет всё, что сочтёт нужным, и расскажет так, как ему самому будет удобно.

Ни к чему его понукать.

Ведам поднялся на ноги, навернул по комнате беспокойную петлю и замер; сплетённые в замок пальцы почти побелели от напряжения.

– Это была племянница. Так удивилась разоблачению, что даже не отпиралась — и не раскаивалась, ни на медьку не сожалела! Гадко после неё, словно в помоях час поплескался. И не отмыться теперь, не вытравить эти мысли...

Он замолчал, и Тая вмиг окатило моросистой растерянностью: и хотел бы помочь, но чужая гнилая натура была, к сожалению, не в его власти. Равнодушным он, впрочем, тоже не мог остаться и, щедро хлебнув чужой щемящей тоски, потянулся навстречу — слепо, не думая.

Тай встал перед Ведамом и поцеловал его — губами, зубами, напористым языком, вторгаясь и завоёвывая; прильнул, убеждая себя, что через одежду всё равно ничего не понять, и по-девичьи млея от разделённого на двоих тепла… скинул чужую руку, что потянулась, куда не стоило...

– Ты как Морнхолдский музей артефактов, – проговорил куда-то в плечо ему чуть отстранившийся Ведам. – Не трогать, не смотреть, не дышать… Не обижайся! Я знал, куда покупаю билет, и понимаю, что с сокровищами нужно обращаться бережно.

Тай не обиделся — Ведам умел говорить чудн _ы_ е вещи, на которые не понять, как реагировать, но здесь и сейчас любые другие чувства затопила волна смущения.

– Я ведь подарок тебе принёс, – сказал вдруг любитель чудных речей и потянулся к висящей на стуле куртке. – Прости, я совсем дурной после Варвесов.

Подарком оказался флакон рубинового стекла, споро прыгнувший Таю в ладони.

– Что это? – спросил он, повертев пузырёк в руках и не обнаружив на нём никаких подсказок.

– Настойка для глаз. Я знаю целителя в Блэклайте, который улучшил стандартную формулу. Две капли на ночь, и уставать будешь намного меньше.

– Я ведь тебе не жаловался… – растерянно пробормотал Тай; флакон, резко потяжелевший, перекочевал на ближнюю тумбу.

– Я же _легаш_ , – поддразнил повеселевший Ведам. – Ты что же, забыл? Я умею смотреть, видеть и делать выводы. А если читать целый день при таком освещении, – он демонстративно обвёл глазами подвальную, блекловатую Нору, – можно совсем посадить зрение.

– Не ворчи, – откликнулся Тай, стараясь шутливым тоном выбить нахлынувшую тоску. – Ты и так для меня слишком хорош, а теперь ещё и мудрецом заделался.

Было наивно считать, что Ведам на это купится: легаш или не легаш, а он наловчился видеть сквозь таевские уловки.

– Не говори ерунды, – сказал он — резко, неожиданно зло. – Какой же ты всё-таки!.. В тебе столько силы, столько огня, столько жизни: только подумай, скольких ты вдохновил, скольким помог, скольких спас! Ты совершенно невероятный — и лучезарный, как солнце, а мне только и остаётся, что следовать тенью. Как можно не тянуться за солнцем? Как можно не...

Ведам осёкся, закусил губу — сильно, кажется, даже до крови, — и солнце, сиявшее в его непродолжительной, но страстной речи, рухнуло Таю куда-то в желудок. Глядя на это до боли красивое лицо, залитое лихорадочным румянцем, на заломленные руки и нервно бегающие глаза, Тай не почувствовал ни намёка на фальшь. Он вдруг впервые понял, сердцем понял, что Ведам и правда — сквозь шрамы, увечья, дыру вместо уха и выбитый глаз — видит его таким: достойным и, блядь, лучезарным даже, как бы фальшиво это ни звучало от кого угодно, кроме самого Ведама.

Что он увидел, если бы их дороги пересеклись лет десять назад? Рядового телваннийского карьериста? Наверно, такого не удостоил бы и второго взгляда...

Впервые Тай вспоминал того мера, каким он был, и чувствовал себя не отработанным и не сломанным, а кем-то больше, лучше, сильнее! Кем-то, кто, несмотря ни на что, не сломался, не отработался — и мог по праву гордиться достигнутым.

Впервые воспоминания о былом не причиняли слепящей боли, не лишали воли, не вонзались иглами в подреберье, и Таю отчаянно хотелось поделиться этой странной свободой — так сильно, что неожиданно для самого себя он признался:

– Меня звали Тавис Отрелет. До того, как я оказался в Бодруме. “Тай” прилепился случайно, но я быстро привык и оставил как есть: вроде бы и созвучно, а вроде — совсем не то. Литера, отгрызенная от прежнего имени — очень к месту.

Поначалу Ведам, кажется, растерялся — но практичность всё-таки перевесила.

– Как мне тебя называть? Ты хочешь по-старому? Или… совсем по-старому?

– Сам не знаю, – откликнулся Тай неожиданно сиплым голосом.

– _Тавис Отрелет_ , – на пробу проговорил Ведам. – Тавис...

Тай хрипло вздохнул, и в глазах (глазу) на мгновение помутнело — словно лопнул железный обруч, стягивавший грудь, и нежданной свободой ударило прямо в голову. Слишком давно он не слышал это имя и даже Вароне не говорил — думал, будет больно и тягостно, с привкусом унижения и растоптанной гордости.

Но вместо этого Тай ощутил чистый экстаз — он был больше, чем Тавис Отрелет, но он по-прежнему _был_ Тависом Отрелетом, и кое в чём у того паршивца можно и поучиться.

– Если не нравится, скажи лучше…

Тай не дал Ведаму договорить: стянул ему до колен штаны вместе с бельём и толкнул на кровать. Ошеломлённый, тот не сопротивлялся... и не особенно оказался готов, но это было делом легко поправимым — и очень приятным.

Член у Ведама Ормейна был такой же красивый, как и всё остальное, и Тай с удовольствием наложил на него загребущие лапы. Было до одури сладко видеть, как Ведам заводится, как дичают от страсти его глаза… чувствовать, как он толкается тебе в руку, как дышит в такт твоим ласкам… Тай почти сразу понял, насколько скверно всё продумал, и вскоре уже тёрся о его бедро, как похотливый домашний ввардварк, и стонал, почти дугой выгибаясь, а кончил даже раньше — как есть, в одежде, всхлипнув совсем по-девчоночьи и едва удержав равновесие.

Ведам последовал почти сразу, но не растерял запала: привстал, подкинул Тая поближе и щедрыми, широкими мазками вылизал ему ладони, умудряясь похабнейшим образом постанывать — и это было великолепно, от первого и до последнего мига.

– ...Это было великолепно, – заявил Ведам, пока Тай, привалившись к нему плечом, лениво размышлял, что надо бы всё же подмыться и переодеться.

– Я всего лишь тебе подрочил, делов-то, – буркнул он: отчего-то было даже обидно. – Могу и поинтереснее, честно.

– Буду считать это обещанием.

– Договорились, – охотно согласился Тай.

Он был готов обещать куда больше, и клясться в большем — и даже признаться себе самому, что влюбился по уши. Всё остальное перед этим откровением меркло, теряло плотность и вес, и даже стальные прутья переплавлялись в крылья.

Таю было не привыкать к потрясениям, но это — редкое дело! — было до безобразия радостным... И озаряло нелёгкую, но прямую дорогу.


	5. Смерть пожинает плоды

Как это часто бывает, стоило первой линии обороны всё-таки пасть, и захватчики, воодушевлённые успехами, удвоили напор. В случае с Таем, Ведамом и плотским измерением их отношений завоевательный процесс затянулся на весь месяц Восхода солнца и зачерпнул кусочек от Первого зерна, однако под натиском стражи хан всё-таки капитулировал — и сдался на милость бравому капралу Ормейну.

Эта война, почти бескровная и по-своему яростная, была расцвечена множеством маленьких побед и поражений, но проигравшим Тай себя никогда не чувствовал. Он сдавал Ведаму рубеж за рубежом, медленно, но неотвратимо, и эта игра сама по себе невероятно его затянула. В каком-то смысле Тай, пожалуй, отыгрывался за все восемь лет своего воздержания — страстно, изобретательно и вдохновенно. Будь он чуть менее стеснён обстоятельствами, то по мотивам этих полутора жарких месяцев мог бы написать отличную, невероятно поучительную книгу, впитавшую все его впечатления и открытия — скажем, “В постели с Боэтой и с болью в спине”.

Тай старался относиться к ситуации с юмором, но получалось, конечно, далеко не всегда: бывало и сложно, и страшно, и очень болезненно. Впрочем, Ведам Ормейн умел вдохновлять на новые свершения, и ради него — вместе с ним — хотелось бороться, и рисковать, и медленно, капля за каплей, а всё же выдавливать из души сковавшие тело страхи. Таю с лихвой хватало и тех оков, что вплавились в его плоть и кости, а каждое неосмотрительное движение вознаграждали физической болью: проблемы, рождающиеся в пучинах собственного разума, были ему без надобности.

Ведам вытягивал из подувядшего Таева сердца тяжёлые, сочные грозди очень и очень разных, но равно живых и искренних чувств — от хрупкой, болезненной нежности до полуживотной, неистовой страсти. Первый их секс, который и сексом можно было назвать только с большой натяжкой — так, совместная дрочка, неловкая, но по-своему приятная, — сдвинул всё с мёртвой точки. Не только в том, что касалось, собственно, секса: Тай наконец разрешил себе именно что _касаться_ и принимать чужие прикосновения, не (особенно сильно) отвлекаясь на самоуничижительные мысли, и это было…

Нет, подходящей метафоры Тай не мог подобрать и при всём желании. Он и не думал даже — может, забыл, а может, по глупости не ценил так, как стоило бы, — что простые, почти невинные прикосновения способны доставлять столько радости.

Лениво целоваться, завернувшись в кокон из одеял… Запускать пальцы в волосы, покусывать кончик уха, дразнить языком нежную мочку… Прижиматься, приобнимать, просто лежать рядом, положив Ведаму голову на плечо… Слушать, как тот, явно непривычный ни к чтению вслух, ни к длинным речам, пробирается через очередную новеллу, и вместе потом обсуждать сюжетные перипетии...

Ведам был терпелив, никуда Тая не торопил и ничего от него не требовал — и никогда не ждал симметричности: стягивал, например, рубашку, (не) жалуясь на царящую в Норе жару — простой, и естественный, и _даэдрически бесподобный_ в этой своей пограничной приобнажённости, — и позволял невозбранно собой любоваться.

Наверное, будь Ведам Ормейн просто красавчиком с… удобно нестандартными вкусами, Таю бы быстро наскучили подобные игры. Но Ведам… Тай никогда не испытывал сложностей с тем, чтобы выражать свои мысли и подыскивать правильные, наиболее действенные слова — даже когда голозадым деревенским пацаном пришёл в Тель Арун, и недостаток образования и _правильно телваннийского воспитания_ сковывал незримыми кандалами, — однако облечь в слова _Ведама_ оказалось задачей почти непосильной. Таю отчаянно не хватало привычных понятий и определений, а все метафоры, что он изобретал, казались вычурными, тяжеловесными и всё равно — неточными.

Ведам был необычным мером, стоял наособицу — при том, что сам себя никогда так не ставил. Не лишённый тщеславия, гордящийся отменно проделанной работой, он не стремился возвыситься — выбрал дело себе по нраву и был в нём хорош, а новые звания привечал лишь как небесполезные прибавки к жалованию. Ведам был эбонитовой иглой, пронзающей и сшивающей несколько слоёв мироздания — прямой и острый, способный пройти сквозь кожу, и плоть, и кости… миролюбивый, и меролюбивый, и не чурающийся разумной жестокости — чистый не потому, что боялся запачкаться, а потому, что никакая грязь к нему не липла.

Первые впечатления в своё время не до конца обманули Тая, но теперь казались отчаянно неполными, вырванными из контекста. Ведам, закрытый внешне, с ровным, чуть суховатым голосом и почти механическими повадками, был восприимчив, внимателен, чуток — то, как он видел мир и парой скупых и чётких мазков обрисовывал увиденное, завораживало даже сильнее, чем его чётко обрисованные грудные мышцы.

Ведам был трибуналитом сехтианского толка, из всех богов более всего почитающим Отца Таинств, и его речи о зачастую незримых для смертного ока причинно-следственных связях, пронизывающих мир, о расколдовывании, _проявлении_ прежде незримого, не-до-конца-проявленного, о толкованиях, нередко лишь приумножающих количество сосуществующих, но не равнозначных истин, даже Телванни Тависа Отрелета, прожжёного скептика и богоборца, живущего у Тая меж рёбер, зачаровывали, как дудочка алик’рского заклинателя змей чарует ручную кобру.

Но как бы ни желал Тавис-Тай — в недавнем, не до конца ещё отгоревшем прошлом — отрешиться от слабого смертного мяса, существовать _вне_ и _над_ , а всё-таки он был мером из плоти и крови. Теперь, когда он распробовал, чем может обладать, если только протянет руку, никакие страхи не могли его сковать. И Тай протягивал руку — и касался татуировки, перекрывшей Ведаму почти всю спину: знаков во славу Сета, бронзовеющих на смуглой коже; изучал её с тщательностью, достойной Бога-Часовщика: выцеловывал каждую шестерёнку, каждый извив неугасимого пламени, вырисовывал языком так и не высказанные признания — поверху, без зазрения совести множа пред-существующие трактовки...

Сам Тай поначалу не обнажался вовсе — не больше, чем необходимо, чтобы близость считалась именно сексом, а не совместной дрочкой. В первый раз, приспустив штаны и бельё, он взял Ведама сзади; во второй раз они поменялись ролями, и Тай всё так же, не обнажаясь больше необходимого, подставился сам: никогда не видел ничего зазорного в этой позиции, да задница у него была _нормальная_ — может, и тощевата, но зато почти не попорчена рубцовой тканью. Такую не стыдно показать, особенно если расстараться (с позицией, освещением и углом обзора) и скрыть то, что показывать не стоило. Ведам, конечно, не мог не понимать, на что подписывается — лицо Тая служило отличной аннотацией тому, что пряталось под одеждой, — но его любовник не был готов так быстро расстаться с этой иллюзорной _нормальностью_.

Оба раза Тай кончил прискорбно быстро (многолетний голод явно не пошёл на пользу), но делал всё возможное, чтобы Ведам не остался в накладе. Пожалуй, их первые попытки были удовлетворительны, во всех смыслах. Это было одновременно и слишком много, и слишком мало — как на голодный желудок блуждать по мясному ряду, заткнув себе кляпом рот и завязав за спиною руки, чтобы уж наверняка захлебнуться слюной. Провернув такое ещё пару раз, Тай от отчаянья осмелел и решился на риск: предложил Ведаму попробовать без одежды, если тот согласится завязать себе глаза — и Ведам, конечно же, согласился.

Тай заранее предупредил любовника о большей части своих увечий (даже о том, самом постыдном), но одно дело — поделиться скупой, усушенной правдой, и совсем другое — когда чуткие, ловкие пальцы зачарователя скользят, изучают, оглаживают всю эту мерзость, запоминая, где кожа потеряла чувствительность, и прикосновения почти не ощущаются, и где они отзываются болью, и где — доставляют удовольствие.

Одно дело — убеждать себя, что Ведам слишком далеко зашёл и вряд ли теперь убежит с воплями, на ходу натягивая штаны, и совсем другое — видеть, что на любимом лице нет ни тени брезгливости, ни отзвука сожаления, а вместо них — что-то, похожее даже на... благоговение?

Это ошеломляло, сбивало с ног, раскатывало по полу тонким слоем могильной пыли. Тай разрывался, не зная, что делать, за что хвататься. Ведам и без того был великолепен, словно ожившая грёза, однако сейчас, с глазами, завязанными одним из таевских пёстрых шарфов, не уязвимым или доверчивым, но _доверяющим_ , так безгранично и всеобъемлюще, он окрылял, как вытяжка из цветов коды — и Тай не мог не довериться ему в ответ.

Они изучали друг друга неспешно, почти лениво, и если Ведаму приходилось двигаться ощупью, то Тай пытался успеть всё и сразу: любоваться, вжиматься, касаться — покусывая, поглаживая и утверждая своё присутствие так неохотно цветущими на смугловатой коже засосами. Ведам был настоящий велотийский воитель, прекрасный и телом, и духом — живой, неподдельный и непритворный. Не лощёный красавчик, сошедший откуда-нибудь со страниц дамских романов, но муж, расцвеченный пережитыми невзгодам: его шрамы, конечно, не шли ни в какое сравнение с Таевыми, но недвусмысленно говорили, что сэра Ормейн не привык отсиживаться по норам.

Гладкость его горячей, горящей кожи, прерываемая этими метками, завораживала. Тай заново изучал их все: от бледного, еле заметного рубца у самой линии роста волос, полученного в детской драке, и вниз — по лозе от кислотного заклинания, змеящейся через шею к груди, немногим не доходя до соска, и дальше, дальше… И всё-таки слаще было вбирать не Ведама даже — самого по себе, — а то, как он отзывался: как раздувались крылья точёного носа, и размыкались почти беззвучно тёмные, искусанные губы; как этот прекрасный, каменно твёрдый член упирался в бедро, тогда как его хозяин протяжно, едва различимо выстанывал:

– Тавис...

Тогда-то Тая напрочь снесло приливной волной. Он ничего не соображал и позже почти не помнил, как нервными, дрожащими пальцами лил и размазывал пахнущее гранатами масло, как притягивал любовника, скользя по напрягшимся ягодицам, как позволял себя уложить на лопатки… Куда лучше врезалось в память, как Ведам, задавая быстрый, отчаянный ритм, то глубоко, резко насаживался, то почти выскальзывал — и снова насаживался, и хрипел, запрокинув голову, на каждом толчке, а его собственный член дёргался в такт и мазал предсеменем по поджарому животу.

Тай, задыхаясь, только и мог поначалу, что до синяков стискивать его бёдра и отчаянно стараться не кончить до срока — и всё же опомнился, сжал цепкой, гранатово-липкой ладонью Ведамов член, чуть поддразнил ногтями головку и заскользил вверх-вниз, размазывая смешавшееся с предсеменем масло. Он и не думал… но Ведам вдруг рыкнул, выгнулся, точно его хлыстом по хребту стегнули, и, вздрагивая всем телом, излился Таю в ладони.

– Тавис… – шепнул он — хрипло, и ошалело, и как-то почти отчаянно. Его била мелкая дрожь, и там, изнутри, тоже — сжимаясь, до ослепляющей тесноты обхватывая член, — и Тай рухнул следом, захлёбываясь криком.

_Такого_ он очень, очень давно не испытывал.

– С повязкой всё ощущается острее — каждое прикосновение, каждая ласка, – делился впечатлениями Ведам, когда они обсуждали открытия этой ночи. – Но я не хотел бы, чтобы это приелось со временем.

Тай понял намёк и с Ведамом был, конечно, согласен — но путь предстоял неблизкий. Они не торопились, исследовали, экспериментировали — с освещением, с позициями, с количеством “защитных слоёв”, — пока в ординарный тирдас, седьмого Первого зерна, Тай не решился сдаться.

– Знаешь, – сказал он тогда, – если ты не передумал… Ты точно не передумал? Давай сегодня. К чему оттягивать?

И, украв у Ведама с губ невесомый, невинный поцелуй, Тай сполз с его колен и разделся: быстро, деловито, даже не пытаясь превратить всё в игру, как делал прежде, для других любовников. К чему играть, когда нечем хвастаться? А так хоть не передумаешь сам, не струсишь, не остановишься на полпути — и наконец предстанешь во всём своём великолепии: тощий, сутулый, ободранный, жёваный-пережёванный, со скособоченными плечами, увечной левой ступнёй и одиноким правым яичком.

Голый, словно бы снявший вместе с одеждой ещё и кожу, Тай вмиг озяб. Он обхватил себя руками и вперился в пол, не в силах отодрать взгляда от рыжего эшлендерского ковра под ногами. А будь у него ворс чуть подлинней, можно было бы попытаться зарыться ногой и скрыть недостачу пальцев...

– Ты получил их все в один день? – спросил Ведам; по голосу, как это часто бывало, понять, что он думает, не представлялось возможным — Тай даже не сразу сообразил, что тот имеет в виду его шрамы.

– Вот эти, на правом бедре — когда мне было лет восемь-девять. Гуар подрал, помнишь, я как-то рассказывал? А остальное — да, всё и сразу.

Те, захваченные с родительской фермы шрамы были совсем небольшие, едва приметные — особенно в сравнении с прочими _украшениями_. Когда-то их можно было легко свести, но Тай не стал ничего трогать, а на вопросы любовников принимал загадочный вид и иногда, по настроению, намекал на сшибки с даэдра. Теперь он не видел смысла набивать себе цену — равно как и в том, чтобы скрывать правду.

Тай хмыкнул, украдкой взглянул Ведаму в лицо: тот смотрел на него, долго смотрел, а потом и сам чётко, по-военному быстро разделся; затем подошёл, опустился перед Таем на колени, привычно поцеловал ему руки — запястья, ладони, кончики пальцев, — уткнулся носом в ободранное гуаром бедро, да так и замер, неловко приобнимая, оглаживая… Только тогда, когда Тая перестало потряхивать, и попустило судорогой сведённые ноги, он понял, что был на грани истерики, что ещё немного, и рухнул бы на пол и, как тогда, в первые дни _болезни_ , смачно, с оттяжкой бы проблевался. Вот уж шикарное было бы завершение и без того провального вечера!

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он и потянулся к Ведаму, зарылся — попробовал — в волосы… Чудесные у него были волосы, мягкие и густые, красивого, тёплого орехового оттенка: жаль, что так коротко стриг — не ухватиться толком…

Ведам чуть отстранился, стрельнул глазами-омутами наверх и коротко, вязко мазнул языком вялый Таев член. Несмело коснулся губами головки, втянул её в рот, посасывая, потом пропустил чуть дальше… Где-то на самой окраине разума у Тая мелькнула мыслишка, что в “поцелуях Боэты” Ведам был явно неопытным: и губы не напрягал, и застывал, забывая, что делать с руками... но уже скоро мыслей в его голове совсем не осталось — только томление, жар и искры под веком.

Чувствуя, что вот-вот переступит порог, Тай попробовал отдалиться — не хотел спускать Ведаму в рот, — но тот не позволил, притянул к себе ближе и захватил целиком, до самого корня, носом уткнувшись в пах. И Тай, тонко взвыв, не выдержал, сдался и бурно излился, будто совсем не владевший собой мальчишка-подросток, а после — сполз, обессиленный, на пол.

Ноги его не держали, а голова казалась пустой и блаженно лёгкой. Тай и не понял, сколько он так сидел, пока Ведам не протянул руку, помогая подняться. Глядя на его бездонные тёмные глаза, и распухшие губы, и жемчужную струйку спермы, стекающую из уголка рта, сомнений не оставалось: это был лучший минет в Таевой жизни.

Когда они позже лежали, укрывшись одним одеялом, а Ведам дремал, чуть слышно посапывая и подложив под голову руку, Тай думал, что дальше-то всё пойдёт по накатанной, без сюрпризов. В конце концов, самое страшное было уже позади!

Конечно же, он ошибся.

Через три дня Ведам явился в Нору во внеурочное время — каким-то взъерошенным, встревоженным и откровенно невыспавшимся.

– Мне нужно будет уехать из Бодрума, – заявил он с порога. – Предстоит важная миссия. Рискованная. Не знаю, сколько времени это займёт, но если не вернусь к Высокому солнцу, то… я написал для тебя письмо. Пожалуйста, не открывай его раньше срока.

Тай, ошалелый и очень испуганный, оторвался тогда от бумаг, принял письмо в плотном коричневом конверте и приготовился ошалевать и пугаться дальше.

– Я рассказал о нас Нелосу, – огорошил его следующей замечательной новостью Ведам. – Не мог уехать, ничего ему не рассказав. Не переживай, он меня всё-таки не убил — и у него будет время остыть... Я нашёл для себя временную замену: Кирания будет являться на склад по моему старому графику. Думаю, она тебе понравится.

– Блядь, ты серьёзно?! – не выдержал Тай.

– Да.

А потом они… потрахались, по-другому не скажешь — молча и непривычно неласково, — и Ведам, быстро собравшись, сказал на прощание:

– Я люблю тебя. Прошу, не забывай об этом.

Тай ничего не смог ему ответить — и потом два с половиной месяца на чём свет костерил себя за скудоумие. Ведам и правда уехал из города — и пропал без следа, словно в воду канул. Попытки узнать, куда он делся и что это за таинственная опасная миссия, ничего не дали: по официальным документам капрал Ведам Ормейн отправился в необычайно долгую увольнительную — на двенадцать недель, как раз до второго Высокого солнца, — и никакими делами со стражей связан не был.

Неизвестность сводила Тая с ума, заполняла пуст _о_ ты тягостными, а порой и порядком бредовыми фантазиями: Ведам всё же одумался, и прозрел, и понял, что принял за солнце вонючую выгребную яму; попал в беду, задолжал денег, продал себя в рабство; оказался каким-нибудь, блядь, наёмным убийцей и убежал из страны накануне разоблачения...

Десятки раз Тай порывался вскрыть злополучное прощальное письмо, но не без труда, а сдержался, не предал чужое доверие. Конечно же, он был зол и обижен, но куда больше — напуган и раздосадован тем, что никак, совершенно никак не в силах был Ведаму помочь, что отрезан от него цельнокаменным, непрошибаемо плотным молчанием и мог теперь только ждать, мечтать и надеяться.

Тай держался за это письмо как за якорь: если бы Ведам хотел с ним порвать, то не стал играть в хитровыебнутые игры, ведь так? И уж точно не стал бы бросать заодно и всю свою жизнь: работу, которую так любил, родителей, что жили в бодрумском предместье... верно же?

Все трогательные слова, нежные признания и красноречивые жесты, каждую минуту их близости, плотской и не только, Тай прокручивал в голове, снова и снова, пока не убеждал себя, что ничего не придумал, не обманулся, не разглядел влюблённости там, где её и не было никогда, и обретал подобие равновесия — до следующего срыва.

Между делом хан исхитрялся вести себя почти как обычно, хотя от Вароны, конечно, не мог ничего утаить. Тай следил за городом, защищал своих меров и их территории, поддерживал связь со стражей — альтмерка Кирания и правда оказалась достаточно сообразительной и _интересной_ , чтобы с ней можно было не без удовольствия сотрудничать, — и даже стал больше читать: глазные капли, которые раздобыл ему Ведам, отлично справлялись с усталостью.

Со временем Тай почти свыкся с пустотой, расцветшей меж рёбер — как свыкся когда-то с болью в спине, и ломотой в суставах, и даже с кривой образиной, выглядывающей из зеркала. Не в первый раз он терял то, что дорого, и каждая такая потеря многому его научила — и как бы то ни было, а Ведам научил его принимать себя… в достаточной мере, чтобы все прелести чувственных удовольствий — и разрядки, что наступает следом, — вновь для него приоткрылись.

Как бы нелепо ни звучало — даже в мыслях — это достижение, а Тай радовался, что наловчился нормально дрочить, тем более что их с Ведамом связь подарила ему множество незабываемых образов. Надежда, что любовник вернётся, не угасала до конца, даже когда пошёл третий месяц разлуки, но Тай готовился к худшему — и понимал, что вряд ли кому-то ещё сумеет довериться.

А впрочем, Ведам Ормейн снова сумел его удивить — и даже до наступления Высокого солнца. Двадцать шестого Второго зерна, поздним весенним вечером Тай, подмывшись после очередного ритуального рукоблудия, собирался уже отходить ко сну, как на его пороге — без стука и без приветственных слов — возник один до боли знакомый мер.

Тай ущипнул себя за ногу, но Ведам даже не думал исчезать, лишь так же молча шагнул в Нору и запер за собой дверь — левой рукой, потому что правой держал объёмистый холщовый мешок, и пальцы, сведённые на горловине, почти побелели от напряжения.

Он принарядился — модные сапоги на высокой шнуровке, красный редоранский шёлк, — подвёл углём веки; отпустил волосы — по-прежнему сбривал у висков, но теперь смог собрать их, отросшие, в хвост. Ему очень шло, но прошедшие месяцы к капралу Ормейну явно не были ласковы: он похудел, под глазами залегли тени, скулы, покрытые пятнами лихорадочного румянца, болезненно заострились...

Тай не знал, что ему делать — и что, блядь, Ведам от него ожидал, заявляясь вот так, без объяснений? Что брошенный любовник кинется ему на шею и зальётся слезами, словно девица из плохонького романа? Примет без лишних вопросов — будто и не было ничего?

– Я рад тебя видеть, – сказал, проглотив обвинения, Тай. – Рад, что ты жив.

– Прости меня, – невпопад отозвался Ведам. – Прости, но я не мог иначе.

– Что ты…

Тай не успел договорить, подавился остатками фразы — потому что в этот момент Ведам раскрыл мешок и вывалил ему под ноги... головы. Две мерские головы, мужскую и женскую, и если первую Тай скорей угадал, чем узнал — мог похвастаться пусть и излишне близким, но довольно непродолжительным знакомством, — то вот вторую...

Ноги у Тая стали как ватные, но он всё равно подошёл, не без труда нагнулся — и поднял за рыжеватые волосы не кого-нибудь, а госпожу Телванни Рету Марион!

Трудно было сказать, сколько Тай стоял так, вглядываясь в изуродованное ужасом лицо бывшей любовницы, прежде чем пальцы его разжались, а сам он рухнул в ближайшее кресло, уронив голову — _свою_ голову — на руки. Тонкий плодоносный слой рассудка смыло напрочь — остались лишь голые камни. Что же теперь? Плакать? Смеяться? Искать ответы?

– Как ты… как ты узнал про неё? – выдавил Тай, не поднимая взгляда.

– Ты назвал своё настоящее имя. Одного этого оказалось вполне достаточно. Я же легаш — и не самый плохой при этом.

Он замолчал; Тай всё же собрался с духом, взглянул на Ведама — мертвенно побледневшего, с глазами отчаянными, совсем больными, — и душу словно кипятком ошпарило.

– Садись, – сказал он, указывая на кресло напротив и чувствуя, как раскалённым прутом выжигаются из груди загноившиеся, самые болезненные обиды. – Рассказывай.

Ведам сел — медленно, непривычно неловко, — впился пальцами в подлокотники и послушно начал рассказывать — с горячностью, которая удивляла даже больше, чем отрубленные головы:

– Я слишком многое на себя взял, я понимаю. Я не должен был — но ты назвал своё родовое имя, и я не мог не ухватиться, не заглянуть… Не хотел ничего делать и знал, что не вправе — а всё же не выдержал. Ты так далеко ушёл от них всех! Ты сделал так много — для города, для себя… А всё же _она_ держала тебя, и прошлое — держало. Чтобы его оборвать, тебе всё равно нужно было когда-нибудь да вернуться, а я не хотел, чтобы ты туда возвращался. Эгоистично, знаю… Поэтому я пришёл туда сам, и оборвал — сам. Прости меня, если сможешь. Я поступил самонадеянно и пойму, если ты не захочешь меня здесь видеть… Но я и правда хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив — даже когда не умею делать тебя счастливым.

“Больной ты ублюдок, Ведам Ормейн! – думал Тай — с восторгом, пузырящимся на губах едва сдерживаемым смехом. – Боги, какой же ты бесподобный больной ублюдок!”

– Как ты это провернул? – сказал он вслух, кусая губы. – Ты что, вёз через полстраны мешок с отрубленными головами? А что если бы тебя поймали? С ними поймали?

– Меня не поймали, – ответил Ведам, пожимая плечами; кажется, он немного пришёл в себя — по крайней мере, продолжил рассказ в привычной своей размеренной, чуть отвлечённой манере. – Я долго и тщательно всё планировал. Нашёл союзников, подготовил себе амулеты — ты знаешь, мои амулеты очень трудно распознать... Узнал об этих двоих всё, что нужно было узнать, и сделал с ними всё, что нужно было сделать. Так же тщательно замёл следы — хотя _телваннийская этика_ сама по себе пришлась очень кстати. Головы для перевозки упаковал очень аккуратно и всё там зачаровал, чтобы не испортились в дороге. Снова перевоплотился в стража, вооружился нужными бумагами — и меня нигде не досматривали. Мои вещи не трогали.

– Ты притащил своему чудовищу голову la belle dame и её витязя! – нервно хохотнул Тай. – Такого для меня никто и никогда не делал... Ты же всем ради этого рисковал — жизнью, свободой, карьерой… Зачем?

– А разве не ясно?

И Тай, не в силах больше с собой бороться, сдался и всё-таки разыграл девицу, выпрыгнувшую прямиком из бретонской новеллы: поднялся с кресла, пересел Ведаму на колени и, распустив его хвост и вцепившись пальцами в волосы, стал выцеловывать из него два с половиной месяца разлуки — пока в груди не кончился воздух, а шею не свело судорогой.

Им пришлось долго искать удобное положение, но в итоге Тай пристроил голову на обтянутое красным шёлком плечо, уткнулся Ведаму в шею и, заключённый в кольцо сильных рук, даже не порывался истерически расхохотаться.

– Я передал им обоим приветы от Тависа Отрелета, прежде чем убить, – рассказывал Ведам, поглаживая его напряжённую спину. – Их смерть всё равно была слишком лёгкой, но я не из тех, кто умеет истязать ради удовольствия — и не я один такой. Не ты здесь чудовище! Чудовищами были они — и конец их ждал соответствующий.

– Ты и правда слишком хорошо меня знаешь, – хмыкнул Тай; к горлу подступил ком, и он из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не расплакаться. – Я не могу на тебя сердиться… Но никогда… никогда, слышишь, Ормейн! Никогда больше не делай такой херни, не обсудив ничего и со мною не посоветовавшись. Никогда, понял?!

– Никогда, – с готовностью согласился Ведам. – Обещаю.

– Кстати, что было в твоём письме?

– Мой план, мои резоны и мои признания, – сказал, чуть замявшись, Ведам. – Память — на случай, если я не вернусь. Ничего нового...

– Я тоже люблю тебя, суматошный ты даэдрот, – шепнул ему Тай, поддразнивая зубами капельку новой рубиновой серёжки. – И я чуть не поседел от этого приключения, но всё равно благодарен тебе, по-настоящему благодарен. Ты бесподобен, Ведам Ормейн, и, наверное, я и правда тебя не заслуживаю… Но хрен теперь отпущу! Даже если ты не придумал, куда же мы денем потом эти блядские головы.

Ведам рассмеялся: коротко, хрипло, но Тай всё равно записал себе это в победы — сопоставимые по размаху с победой над Ретой и её старым новым (мёртвым) любовником. И ведь Тай не хотел для них мести!.. Вернее, он не хотел сам им мстить, не хотел возвращаться в их мир — мир, из которого его вырезали, — но вспоминать о них, знать, что Рета успешна и благополучна...

Теперь её голова валялась у него под ногами — иронично, не правда ли?

Ведам и правда слишком хорошо его знал и знал, за какие струны надо тянуть, а какие — рвать без жалости, чтобы исторгнуть из сердца самые чистые звуки.

“Теперь меня ничего с ними не связывает, – мысленно удивлялся Тай, – ни с Ретой, ни с кеной Рионом, ни с Готреном, ни со всей этой гнилью. Теперь я свободен! Теперь здесь и правда _мой дом_ , здесь и сейчас — мой дом. Мой город. Мои меры. Мой возлюбленный. Наше будущее…”

Скромный провинциальный Бодрум был отмечен не на всякой карте, но каждый данмер прекрасно знал, какие коварные даэдроты таятся порой в тихом омуте — а в этом на первый взгляд скучном редоранском городишке творились вещи равно чудовищные и чудесные. Самое место для Тая-Тависа Отрелета!

Что до Ведама Ормейна, то, как оказалось, в нём дремал не меньше, чем дремора-валкиназ, и Тай был в восторге от этого открытия.

Его любовь, удобрившись могильной пылью, расцветала лиловым и алым, и впервые за всю свою беспокойную, полную ненависти, презрения и иссушающей жажды жизнь Тай — _Тавис_ — был так всеобъемлюще, отчаянно счастлив.

Может, этого счастья он и правда не заслужил — но ни за что его теперь не отпустит.


	6. Умеренность окупается сторицей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ведаму тоже есть что сказать о возлюбленном, однако он будет по-военному краток; не продолжение, а скорее сайд-стори, взгляд с другой стороны: серия из восьми драбблов-стословок, написанных на тематический челлендж.

_(Первый раз)_

Ведам знал его ещё до того, как впервые встретил: знал как хана Нижнего города, что правил не слишком-то ханскими методами, и как талантливого мастера-зачарователя, чьи амулеты всегда отличались редким изяществом, и как загадку, как мера, лет восемь назад возникшего словно из воздуха и всколыхнувшего весь Бодрум.

Стоит ли удивляться, что Ведам был заинтригован? Что мечтал увидеться, поговорить, докопаться до сути?

А потом они встретились, и манящая тайна впервые наложилась на мера из плоти и крови. Ведам услышал голос: чуть хрипловатый, глубокий, богатый оттенками, как выдержанное вино; увидел улыбку, полную ярости, страсти, кипучей внутренней силы...

Он был обречён с самого начала.

_(Способ выразить чувства)_

Ведаму было не привыкать обходиться без слов, и в своих чувствах он впервые признался так: губами приник к запястью, к узкой изящной ладони, к нервным и одуряюще длинным пальцам, чьи подушечки украшали едва заметные шрамы, так похожие на его собственные.

Следы от работы с камнями душ...

Ведам боялся надеяться, что его поймут правильно, и всё равно надеялся. Но когда эти с ума сводящие пальцы ему ответили, когда коснулись лица, когда, чуть дрожащие, обвели ему бровь и несмело скользнули к скуле, он тоже всё понял без лишних слов.

Им с Таем непросто было открыться друг другу, но Ведам не переставал пробовать.

_(На расстоянии)_

Он был так близко и так далеко! Протяни руку, и сможешь коснуться щеки, и проследить один из рубцов, перечертивших бровь, и расплести тугую аспидную косу...

Протяни руку, и в лучшем случае схлопочешь по пальцам.

Дураком Ведам не был: с первого взгляда различил следы пыток и хорошо представлял, что может скрываться у Тая под одеждой. Такие раны никогда до конца не заживают и меняют не только внешне. Нужны невероятные смелость и сила, чтобы снова рискнуть кого-то к себе подпустить, но и смелости, и силы у этого мера имелось в избытке.

Доверие Тая было непросто завоёвывать, но Ведам знал: оно того стоило.

_(Ссора на пустом месте)_

Ведам не считал себя обидчивым, но были вещи, задевавшие его за живое: хлёсткое “ненормальный!”, намёки, что звания он получает “за красивые глазки”, или неуважение к стражницкой службе. Тай успешно обходил эти подводные камни — кроме того раза, когда попросил снять шлем и умудрился мельком, но зацепить все три.

Тай отослал тогда стража-куратора прочь, как надоевшую собачонку — и Ведам залаял в ответ, не думая даже, что тот и сам растерялся. Казалось, его пристальный взгляд вытягивал на свет все Ведамовы странности и нелепости, сдирал с него выдержку вместе с кожей...

Они с Таем редко ссорились на пустом месте: нужда научила их обезоруживающей честности.

_(Нежность)_

Хан бодрумских нищих не разрешает детям побираться: сгоняет их в храмовую школу, выучиваться читать и писать. Тай знает цену образованию и сам очень любит книги; жаль, что глаз устаёт слишком быстро, и подолгу пялиться в буквы он больше не может...

Иногда Ведам читает ему вслух, морщась от звуков собственного голоса: пухлые приключенческие романы, бретонские новеллы в легкомысленных обложках… У Тая длинные, чёрные как эбонит ресницы; с каждой улыбкой они чуть подрагивают, и Ведам чувствует, как они щекочут ему кожу — даже когда сидит на другом конце комнаты.

Рядом лежать, конечно, всегда приятнее — особенно когда Тай засыпает, положив ему голову на плечо.

_(Секс)_

Фантазии, которыми Ведам перебивался первое время, были не особо изобретательными: обычно он просто касался себя так, как привык, но вместо собственных рук представлял руки Тая. Дело было не только в Ведамовой неопытности: поначалу он и видел-то только руки да лицо, и домысливать что-то казалось почти кощунством. Зато какие то были руки! Изящные, и смертоносные, и с магией, дремлющей на кончиках длинных и ловких пальцев — руки, которые хочется боготворить и которым так сладостно отдаваться!

Первый их опыт выглядел примерно так же, как грезилось одинокими ночами: в одежде, одними пальцами… Впрочем, общение с Тависом быстро расширило Ведаму горизонты — и разнообразило арсенал фантазий.

_(Строительство мостов)_

Когда Тавис впервые для него разделся, Ведама закоротило, как угодивший под пресс анимункуль. Одно дело — догадываться и воссоздавать из деталей пережитое, и совсем другое — видеть всю карту перенесённых возлюбленным пыток и слышать за каждым шрамом эхо отчаянной боли, вплавленное в его естество.

Чёрная ярость, какой Ведам очень давно не испытывал, захлестнула его с головой: уже тогда он понял, что больше не сможет терпеть и держаться на расстоянии.

Не сразу вышло отринуть эгоистичные мысли, но Тавису приходилось куда тяжелее, и Ведам всё-таки справился: опустился на колени, заранее вымаливая прощение и выражая любовь — неумело, но искренне.

Перед грядущей разлукой непросто было насытиться.

_(Долго и счастливо)_

Ничто так не укрепляет отношения, как совместные думы об утилизации отрубленных голов.

Тавис предлагал избавиться от останков “проверенным способом”, предусмотрительно не вдаваясь в подробности: не хотел ставить любовника-стража в ещё более двусмысленное положение. Ведам же противился: понимал, что Тавис боится за него, боится оставлять при себе улики, и только поэтому не рассматривает иных вариантов.

В итоге решили так: головы не убегут, и ещё будет время, чтобы придумать выход… и обнаружили, что укоризненный взгляд мёртвых глаз обоих до полубезумия возбуждает.

В некоторых вопросах Ведам и Тавис были на удивление единодушны, и потому их ожидало нескучное и почти сказочное “долго и счастливо”.


	7. Императрица проводит инспекцию

Тай редко позволял себе подолгу разлёживаться в постели, но в этот сандас решил сделать исключение. В конце концов, имеет же хан право на отдых? Тем более когда никаких срочных дел не намечается, а Ведам, взяв на службе отгул, уехал справлять именины матушки, и пустоту в форме Ведама тут же заполнила душная, расхолаживающая жара, в кашу мешающая все мысли и погружающая Бодрум в сонное оцепенение.

Не хотелось никуда идти, и ничего решать, и вообще шевелиться — а вот грезить, словно чувствительная девица, оказалось легко и приятно.

Начиналось всё довольно невинно: удобно обложившись подушками, Тай развалился поверх одеяла, смежил веко, и перед внутренним взором встал Ведам, каким он его увидел впервые: брови вразлёт, строгий пронзительный взгляд, встрёпанные от шлема волосы, что в неверном освещении склада казались почти рыжими…

Подле Ведама Тай, конечно, совсем раскис: готов был, мечтательно улыбаясь, с упоением подбирать названия для этого удивительного оттенка — нежно-ореховый? цвета горчичного мёда? Он никогда не чувствовал себя вправе просить, но Ведам, угадав его невысказанное желание, отрастил волосы, пока болтался по Вварденфеллу, и Тай от них просто дурел… Хотя, если начистоту, славный капрал Ормейн одуряюще действовал весь, от чуть заметной ямочки на подбородке до неровного шрама на щиколотке — после злополучного открытого перелома.

Тай постоянно разрывался между двумя противоположными желаниями: спрятать Ведама от посторонних глаз, утащить в нору, чтобы самому любоваться — и хвастливо всем демонстрировать, мол, посмотрите, он мой! Он сам меня выбрал!

Запечатлеть бы его как святого Фелмса, в модной западной манере — и подарить анонимно, скажем, городскому совету! Пусть эти нетчи надутые продолжают парить над грешной землёй, не подозревая даже, какая тайна спрятана у них на виду — так можно и на двух стульях усидеть… Жаль, что уговорить Ведама попозировать казалось задачей почти непосильной: он и Таевы прямые взгляды не мог подолгу сносить, что уж тут говорить о взглядах незнакомых живописцев?

Мало радости в том, чтобы смущать любовника, однако смущался Ведам удивительно красиво: казалось, и кожа тёмная, а заливался румянцем весь, от пятен на лбу и на скулах — и ниже, ниже…

Возбуждение расползалось следом, и Таева рука потянулась повторить этот маршрут, как вдруг в дверь поскреблись — скорее оповещая, чем спрашивая разрешения.

Только один мер мог позволить себе такое панибратское отношение к бодрумскому хану, и Тай судорожно кинулся приводить себя в порядок: Варона, конечно, видела его всяким, однако дрочить у неё на виду готов он не был….

— Ты часом не заболел? Полдень скоро, а всё в постели валяешься.

— Не дождётесь, — буркнул Тай, привычно отмахиваясь от её опеки. — Что, пару лишних часов поспишь, и уже всё разваливается?

— Да вроде пока стоим! Но если ты так не рад меня видеть, то я ведь уйду, и шербет с собой унесу: и смородиновый, и комуничный.

С этим искушением Тай не захотел бороться...

Отличное выходило начало дня: они с Вароной ели шербет, болтали о чепухе, но всё-таки видно было — что-то его подругу сильно тревожит.

— Говори уже, — не выдержал Тай. — Хватит ёрзать, как будто глисты у тебя завелись.

Варона почти засветилась от облегчения.

— А что если я скажу, — осторожно, точно по зыбкой глинистой почве ступая, проговорила она, — что легаш твой признался мне в преступлении?

Тай вздрогнул — поворот был вроде и неожиданный, но разве можно надолго такое — да скрыть от Вароны Седрас?

— Он тебе про покойников рассказал?

— Не соврал, значит? И правда убил кого-то?

— Не соврал… Помнишь, не так давно мы позаботились о двух головах, мужской и женской? Я ещё попросил их не обсуждать?

— Головы, чьи черепа на шкатулки потом пошли? Как тут забыть… — протянула Варона, словно пытаясь выиграть себе время; решившись, она постучала ногтем по пересёкшему губы шраму, как делала всегда, когда нервничала, и всё же спросила: — Кем они были?

То, что начиналось, как легкомысленный трёп, приобрело совершенно иные очертания, но Тай вдруг поймал себя на том, что не может и не хочет останавливаться.

— Это были меры, которые меня… украсивили, — сказал он, дёрнув плечом. — Ведам всё сам раскопал, выследил их и убил — а потом через весь Вварденфелл притащил их головы.

— Не соврал, значит… — пробормотала Варона, прервав молчание, которое длилось целую кальпу; такой ошарашенной Тай её никогда не видел. — Что же, благословляю вас, чада мои неразумные! Вы и правда друг другу подходите, как хаджит и блохи.

— Спасибо, — просто ответил Тай, счистив с её одобрения все неловкие шутки.

Как ни банально, а правда на самом деле освобождала...

Впрочем, Тай не стал говорить, что в этих шкатулках они с Ведамом хранят флаконы со смазкой: такая правда Вароне была без надобности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на тематический челлендж по теме "Вложить персты в язвы".
> 
> За тем, как Варона беседовала с Ведамом, можно подсмотреть в ["Без изъяна"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5200141/21396735) от Скучной серой мыши.


	8. Справедливость чарует страждущего

Месяцы, проведённые на Вварденфелле — за охотой на Рету Марион и её подельника, — числились среди самых тяжёлых в жизни Ведама Ормейна. Не в том даже дело, что миссия, которую он на себя взвалил, была смертельно опасной и даэдрически сложной: сложности и опасности Ведама не пугали. А вот реакция Тависа...

Ведам не мог поступить иначе: знал, что если не даст выход чёрной холодной ярости, затопившей душу, то она сожжёт всё вокруг — и даже прочные стены из законопослушности, которые Нелос годами помогал возводить, ничего не сдержат. Но было бы подло себя оправдывать: да, он защищал Тависа от ложной надежды и жадного прошлого — и отнял у него выбор. Взялся решать чужую судьбу — без спроса, без предупреждения, — и пропал, спрятав под сердцем ответы.

Ведам, наверное, этого не заслуживал, но мысленно он тянулся к Тавису ежечасно; не расставался с ним — пусть и в мыслях. Скучал почти невыносимо — а как иначе? Сам себя отмежевал и сам потом тосковал и изводился сомнениями: даже если вернётся, то сможет ли хоть на что-то рассчитывать?

Как дальше быть, если Тавис ему никогда больше не улыбнётся? О, хан со своими мерами был по-настоящему щедр: охотно улыбался и Вароне Седрас, и не-чужим детям, которых расспрашивал о школьных успехах. Однако для Ведама улыбка была у него особенная, как и имя — особенное. Тавис не боялся — и не пытался, как было вначале — напугать его заострившейся асимметричностью черт, некрасиво натянувшейся кожей; не прятался, не держал лица, забывал о самоконтроле: смотрел на Ведама, и каждая его улыбка грела как луч полуденного солнца...

Смотрел — и словно бы видел больше, чем гулкий пустой сосуд, напитанный ядовитым дымом.

Ведам был рад ошибиться и получить ответ, в который боялся верить — всё-таки Тавис его самоуправство понял и принял. Теперь смешно вспоминать, какие ужасы он прокручивал в голове... смешно, а всё-таки страшно: вдруг проснёшься, скинешь сладкий дурман, и окажется, что нет у тебя ничего и никогда не было?

И Ведам держался крепко и, сгорая от смущения, вслух говорил непривычное, вязнущее на языке: как скучал по солнцу, что встаёт только ради него в каждой на двоих разделённой улыбке; по звучному голосу, украшенному певучим вварденфелльским выговором; по вечерам за книгами, по удивительному уму — живому и любознательному, бескрайнему, как океан, — по острому языку и чуткому сердцу; по длинным и ловким пальцам, героям бессмертных фантазий...

Он не врал, когда говорил, что сами по себе шрамы его не привлекают, однако шрамы Тависа — совершенно другое дело. Конечно, Ведам бы предпочёл, чтобы его возлюбленный никогда не пережил всей той боли, что отпечаталась у него на коже, но всё-таки был заворожен её следами. Текстуры, контуры, краски… нежные розовые рубчики и грубые багровые шрамы; гладкость наново наросшей кожи и волнующая неровность рубцовой ткани… вылизывать, выцеловывать, оглаживать и покусывать — запоминая, блуждая, рисуя мысленно карты...

Тавис был сильным, невероятно сильным: иной бы не вынес всего того, что ему довелось пережить. Ведам восхищался им и всё же не мог не быть боязливо нежен — разве можно иначе обращаться с чудом, залетевшим в твою ладонь на тонких бабочкиных крыльях? Дёрнешь неловко рукой, и ничего у тебя не останется — вспорхнёт твоё чудо и навсегда скроется.

Сожмёшь слишком сильно и всё погубишь…

Нет, Ведам не лукавил, когда называл Тависа прекрасным — сколько бы тот ни фыркал, кривил недоверчиво губы и морщил нос.

— От тебя это слышать совсем нечестно, — заявил тот однажды, когда на двоих они уговорили слишком много сиродиильского бренди. — Зачем ты так? Ты ведь такой красивый, что мне иногда с тобой больно… Зачем ты такой красивый, Ведам Ормейн? За что твои мамка с папкой так сильно меня невзлюбили?

Захмелевший Тай был чем-то совершенно особенным; Ведам трезвел быстрее, да и брало его всегда хуже, и иногда получалось… странно.

Дураком и слепцом он не был и понимал, что ему повезло: тело у него сильное, черты — считаются правильными… да только что толку, когда содержимое так не в ладу с оболочкой?

Пока он терзался, Тавис поднялся, пошарил рукой и достал из, кажется, "Реты" пузырёк изумрудного стекла.

— Красивый и весь мой, — заявил он, деловито растирая в ладонях виноградное масло. — Прямо святой Фелмс, наставляющий злобного телваннийского колдуна на путь истинный! Знаешь, нам точно нужна твоя статуя! Когда затея храмовников выгорит, мы будем должны… почтить покровителя, так? Он будет стоять там для всех, но для меня — по-особенному.

А потом Тавис ему улыбнулся, и Ведам совсем потерял голову: опрокинул его на кровать, дотянулся до полураспахнутых губ...

Этот хмельной, пахнущий Джазби и бренди секс был совершенно великолепен — жаль, что мысли о клятой статуе оказались куда живучее, чем алкогольный дурман.


	9. Жрец примеряет маски

Когда Фелмс впервые услышал о том, что ему прочат скорую канонизацию, то не знал, как реагировать, и потому не отреагировал вовсе — внешне. Однако в душе его, пустынной, словно Эшленд в жаркий полдень, привычно поднялась пепельная буря.

Что бы ни говорили о нём боевые товарищи, а Фелмс был самым обычным мером. Да, он умел и ловко махать топором, и планировать битвы, и краткой яростной речью воодушевлять соратников... Но разве есть в этом святость? В нужное время и в нужном месте Фелмс из Бодрума, сирота, выросший в храмовом приюте, делал нужные для страны вещи — вот и всё! Однако невероятные слухи окружали героя войны непроницаемо-прочным магическим барьером, и правде было сквозь них непросто пробиться.

Да и нужно ли — пробиваться? Ресдайну — нужно?

Фелмс не спорил, когда вокруг говорили, что ведёт его глас АльмСиВи... но он, конечно, не _слышал голосов_ — а иначе давно обратился бы к храмовому целителю. Боги отвечали ему на молитвы так же, как и обычным мерам: заботливой дланью, хранящей душевный покой; удачей, ниспосланной в трудный час; порой — вдохновением, светлой и юркой мыслью, ухваченной наконец за хвост...

Ничего чудесного в этом нет, но пока вера в чудо озаряет сердца простых данмеров, Фелмс с ней не борется.

Он не свят — несмотря на то, что за заслуги перед АльмСиВи был из мирского слуги произведён сразу в каноники и получил пожизненную храмовую пенсию.

Он не благочестив — разве что в архаичной, до-трибунальской трактовке, отождествляющей благочестие со следованием неукрощённым душевным порывам, которые взращивают князья даэдра.

Как ни крути, а Фелмс — скверный пример для подражания. Он чувствует: чёрный яд струится в его крови, чёрная скверна выедает ему все внутренности, и всякий, кто подбирается слишком быстро, оказывается непоправимо запятнан.

Бывают такие дни, когда Фелмс _задыхается_ — тщетно борется с грязью, расползающейся в груди и разносимой по телу с каждым ударом сердца. Никакие молитвы не помогают очистить мысли: даже в минуты триумфа, когда нет причин ни злиться на мир, ни себя ненавидеть, вязкая чернота, пережидая в сумрачных закоулках Фелмсовой души, грозится накрыть его с головой.

Какой из него герой? Так, броская, удобная всем подделка… Фелмс чувствует себя сверкающей перламутровой раковиной, скрывающей тощее тельце исдохшего моллюска: пока никто не увидит, что там, внутри, можно и дальше притворяться, что всё в порядке; а если кто-то учует гнилостный запах, то запросто спишет его на что-то совсем постороннее.

Бывают такие дни, когда невозможно спрятаться от этих поганых мыслей. Где прятаться, если ты пуст, а в душе гуляет гулкое эхо? Фелмс делает то, что должно, и откликается на зов, если нужен, и ненавидит себя, неистово ненавидит всю ту зловонную, липкую гниль, что прячется за непроницаемо-прочным барьером из мнимого совершенства и ложной святости...

Фелмс помнит такие чёрные дни ещё с юности, но после войны, победной войны с очередными нордскими захватчиками, — когда уже эти неды оставят земли Ресдайна в покое? — он наконец научился с этим бороться.

Нед, что стоит перед ним, смотрит на не-святого без тени трепета, и его дерзкая злая улыбка вытягивает из сердца отраву. Прежде рабов Фелмс никогда не держал и не собирался: не вписывалось в его простую, скромную жизнь такое имущество! Но этот норд был особенный — хотя бы потому, что не так уж и часто встречаются среди них по-настоящему сильные маги.

Блокирующие колдовскую энергию браслеты, обхватывающие его запястья — наполовину игра, наполовину мера предосторожности.

Нед, темноволосый и светлокожий, тонкий в кости — завораживает. Жестокость отметила его — давно, до войны, ещё до того, как их с Фелмсом пути впервые пересеклись, — попортила шкуру, впилась крючьями в мясо, выбила глаз… Подчинён, но не сломан: не теряет надежды сбежать, а иначе искал бы красивую смерть вместо того, чтобы принять все правила хозяйской игры.

_Он не из тех рабов, что умирают._

Дерзости в его единственном глазе хватает на целый десяток, и Фелмсу это по нраву намного больше, нежели владеть затравленной и пугливой куклой. Но он всё равно оставляет раба нарочито безымянным: не спрашивает старого имени и не даёт нового. “Норд”, “нед”, “раб” или даже “эй, ты” — достаточный и необходимый арсенал, когда стараешься не привязаться к _имуществу_.

Фелмс обожает его рассматривать. Порой он пытается вообразить, каким бы было это лицо, если бы не шрамы, но куда чаще — просто наслаждается зрелищем. Нед был бы выше него, если бы не сутулился, но уже не может иначе: часть переломов очень скверно срослась и искривила линии плеч и спины. Не нашлось целителя, который сумел бы вовремя это выправить — как не нашлось и родичей, что захотели бы выкупить пленного из неволи.

Он стоит с хозяином глаза в глаза — не стыдится, не отстраняется, не страшится того, что будет. Левую половину лица пламя слизнуло почти целиком, оставив дыру вместо уха, пустую глазницу, неровную, полустёртую линию губ и кожу, затянутую бугристым багрянцем. Такие шрамы не скрыть, не спрятать за волосами — и норд даже не пытается.

— Явился на зов, — говорит он, издевательски широко улыбаясь. — Всё как обычно, серджо?

Улыбка кривая, слева почти теряется в рытвинах и рубцах обожжённой щеки, но зубы хорошие — крепкие, как у гуара... Фелмсу нравится, когда его гуар щерит зубы, и он кивает, стягивает перчатки, обводит контуры рваных шрамов, оставленных не огнём, но железом — по линии челюсти и под правым глазом, через бровь, у виска и над переносицей; скользит по подбритой с боков головы и расплетает тугую тонкую косу, пропуская сквозь пальцы аспидные пряди...

Раб, даже растрёпанный, как воробей, не растерял дерзости, и пальцами Фелмс очерчивает его упоительно раздражающую улыбку, а после — сцеловывает её, вторгается в рот, удерживая норда за затылок одной рукой, а другой — скользя по боязливо напрягшимся ягодицам.

Чуть отстранившись, Фелмс и сам улыбается; раб опускает взгляд, и этого приглашения для хозяина более чем достаточно: губами он касается дрожащего века, трепещущей кромки ресниц; целует переносицу, чуть прихватывая зубами кожу; широким мазком вылизывает пустую глазницу, влажный от пота висок, обожжённую скулу, собирая на языке терпкий пепельный вкус — и кладёт ладони рабу на плечи.

Тот, и без слов понимая, чего от него хотят, послушно опускается на колени — медленно, немного неловко. Ворот рубашки сбивается набок, обнажая ключицу и беззащитно бледную шею: там, между рубцами, что обнимают челюсть, и вальяжной фоядой ожогов, струящейся со щеки, кожа — чистая, нежная, и — Фелмс знает по опыту — на ней _даже слишком_ легко остаются метки.

Раб ловит шалой Фелмсов взгляд, облизывает чуть приоткрывшиеся губы и принимается за работу. Пальцы у него длинные, лёгкие и умелые — привычно справляются с ремнём и завязками и сноровисто приспускают штаны вместе с бельём.

Браслеты-блокаторы чуть слышно позвякивают, расцвечивая густую серую тишину Фелмсовых покоев, и каждое их полуслучайное прикосновение холодом обжигает разгорячённую кожу.

Фелмс недвусмысленно возбуждён и знает, что будет дальше. Взять его целиком у раба не получается — тот давится, если пропускает слишком глубоко, и пустые попытки никому из них удовольствия не доставляют. Кто бы мог подумать, что у неда окажется такое чувствительное горло?

Впрочем, этот свой недостаток он и сейчас компенсирует старательностью. Хороший гуарчик… С тягучей неспешностью он слизывает предсемя и пошло, бесстыдно причмокивает. Трётся щекой — левой, сожжённой, столь несравненно рельефной! — о внутреннюю поверхность Фелмсова бедра, ленивыми влажными поцелуями оплетает ноющий Фелмсов член, и каждый быстрый, скользящий из-под тёмных густых ресниц взгляд отдаётся где-то в подреберье.

Касания этих губ ни с чем не перепутаешь; Фелмс бы закрыл глаза, отдаваясь до дна ощущениям, но не хочет терять из виду растрёпанных тёмных волос, что наматывает себе на пальцы. Он охотно пользуется приглашением, когда раб, хрипло выдохнув, приоткрывает рот. Тот обхватывает его член жадно, почти собственнически; забрав пока только головку, посасывает, втягивая щёки, потом пропускает чуть глубже…

Лёгкие и умелые пальцы скользят от корня и вверх, дразнят ногтями мошонку, мнут ягодицы, и Фелмс, распалённый, толкается в этот влажный, горячий рот — неглубоко, но быстро, резко. Воздух, хмельной и вязкий, кружит голову, струясь вниз по горлу — Фелмс дышит через раз, и, наверное, в этом дело? О, боги...

Он вздрагивает, оттягивает неда за волосы. Тот отстраняется с неохотой, кривит капризно губы, но слушается — снова без слов понимает, что требуется, и поднимается на ноги.

Влажный, изнывающий член вечерней прохладой почти обжигает... Колени немного дрожат, и Фелмс чуть было не падает, но стягивает сапоги, штаны, остатки одежды — быстро, по-военному чётко. Раб, не дожидаясь приказа, следует его примеру, обнажая плотную вязь застарелых шрамов: на плечах, на груди, на впалом животе, и узких бёдрах, и длинных, головокружительно длинных ногах. Фелмс привычно цепляется взглядом за звёздчатый рубец на месте срезанного соска, застывает на пару мгновений — а нед уже поворачивается к нему исполосованной спиной.

Жестокость отметила его...

Фелмс так дуреет от страсти и вседозволенности, что с трудом осознаёт, что делает: совершенно не думая, он готовит смазку и опрокидывает раба на кровать. Пальцы, пахнущие лилландрильской сливой, легко скользят внутрь — сразу три: нед бесстыдно разводит колени, насаживается и, кусая губы, давится стонами. Фелмс помогает себя оседлать, поддерживая раба за талию, и тот охотно вскидывает бёдра, туго обхватывая господина ногами — и господин окончательно перестаёт сдерживаться.

Он цепляется липкими от смазки ладонями так, словно иначе утонет, и вбивается, как не позволял себе, когда трахал этот капризный, насмешливый рот — отчаянно, жадно, на всю длину. Неду такое по нраву: несколько хриплых, судорожных вздохов, и вот он уже стонет в голос, нисколько не опасаясь недовольства хозяина, и запрокидывает голову, доверчиво открывая шею.

Фелмс тянет его на себя, вжимает, впивается в нежное перламутровое плечо зубами; целует в висок, обводит языком изящные контуры уха, посасывает надвое разодранную мочку…

Он отстраняется и всё-таки тонет — тонет в алом мареве чужого взгляда, тонет в чужом желании, что мажет предсеменем по его животу, — и не выдерживает, и нарушает все правила игры: обхватывает чужой возбуждённый член и в такт своим же толчкам надрачивает — скользя по стволу, от корня к головке и от головки к корню; поигрывая правым яичком и старательно избегая рубца на месте, где было левое.

Фелмс всегда был тихим в постели, и даже сейчас себе он не изменяет:

— Тавис, — выстанывает чуть слышно, на выдохе. — Тавис...

Тот кончает первым — вскрикивает, сжимается сладко-сладко, и трудно, почти невозможно за ним не последовать!.. Но когда руки тянутся прижать его, обмякшего, к груди, случается странное.

— Блядь! — взвыв, он подскакивает, почти скатывается с кровати и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, шипит сквозь зубы: — Ссссссука...

Остатки святого Фелмса стекают с Ведама Ормейна талой весенней водой.

— Что такое?

— Ногу свело, — объясняет Тавис, чуть приподнимаясь на локте и тут же устало бухаясь обратно.

Бутафорские антимагические браслеты тонко, печально звякают.

Ведам, привстав, целует Тависа в затылок, стягивает его разметавшиеся по постели волосы в хвост и принимается разминать пострадавшую ногу — левую, ту, на которой не хватает двух пальцев — с привычной сноровкой, от икр и ниже, ниже...

— В тебе слишком много _тебя_ , чтобы маска держалась, — шепчет Тавис — позже, когда он, повеселевший, уже устроился у Ведама на груди. — Не то чтобы я был против — я жадный, мне всегда тебя слишком мало… Но, думаю, нужно будет повторить: я не закрою эту страницу, пока святой Фелмс не отымеет в моём лице всю наглую нордскую погань.

Ведам смеётся — от неожиданности, от странного облегчения и от чего-то зыбкого, невыразимого, того, что только Тавис умеет в нём разбудить, — и прижимает его ещё крепче, и уткнувшись носом в плечо, вдыхает его родной и любимый запах.

Радость, такая простая, совсем безыскусная радость переполняет Ведама до краёв, допьяна кружит голову... И темнота, клубящаяся на сердце, впервые за несколько дней _чуть отступает_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Fandom Kombat 2019 для команды Dark Games.


	10. Сила стирает границы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung Bitte: у Ведама своеобразные кинки; Тай — старается.

Поначалу Тай сомневался, что это сработает.

И не такое пробовал — в прошлом, с другими партнёрами, — но никогда не питал особенной склонности. Провернуть подобное с Ведамом казалось неправильным, почти кощунственным — но тот умел уговаривать, даже не прибегая к словесной аргументации.

Тай видел: он этого хочет, а Ведамово желание было достаточным и необходимым условием для практически любых экспериментов — в постели и вне постели.

От одного неудачного раза вреда не будет, так Тай себя убеждал. Но если всё пройдёт гладко… что тогда?

Тай не нашёл ответа, решив разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, и вот теперь Ведам — обнажённый, с размётанными волосами и диким, каким-то отчаянно даэдрическим взглядом, — стоит перед ним на коленях.

Открытый, и уязвимый, и жаждущий подчиняться.

— Только посмотрите на себя, сэра Ормейн, — тягуче, с издёвкой говорит ему Тай. — Вы утратили всякое достоинство. Что бы подумал доблестный капитан Ратрион, увидев как вы, его доверенное лицо, сделались моей похотливой никс-сучкой?

Ведам не отвечает — никс-сучкам говорить не положено. Краска приливает к смуглым щекам, дыхание учащается… Как удержаться?

Кончиками пальцев Тай проходит по его лицу, его прекрасному даэдрическому лицу — смахивает капельки пота со лба, убирает за спину волосы...

Обводит лишённые украшений уши: ведёт от изящных, как наконечники копий, кончиков к круглым мочкам — выкручивает, скорее намекая на боль, чем намереваясь её причинить, и быстро теряет к ним интерес.

Очерчивает линию бровей, и виски, едва задевая скулы, и контуры челюсти. Обхватывает лицо — так, что чуть не касается уголков приоткрытого рта, — и замирает. Какой же красивый, какой…

Настоящий?

Тай выпускает его и — в ответ на сорвавшийся полустон — неодобрительно цокает языком. Он оттягивает Ведаму нижнюю губу — с силой, касаясь ногтями нежной внутренней стороны, — и пьёт его жадный, голодный, тёмно-багряный взгляд.

У него самого — такой же?..

— Разве так надлежит вести себя редоранскому стражнику? — сокрушается Тай, и губы сами собой складываются в издевательскую усмешку. — Вы, капрал Ормейн, позорите честь доспеха. Позорите Дом Редоран. Позорите и меня… Что же, с такими, как вы, у меня разговор короткий.

Глаза у _капрала Ормейна_ горят предвкушением, и Тай не разочаровывает: бьёт его по лицу — без замаха, тыльной стороной ладони и кольцами… Кольцами с лучшими, _капрала Ормейна_ зачарованиями и благородными красными камнями, так легко разодравшими зачарователю щёку: тонкая кожа лопается, разбитые губы кровят и пачкают зубы, но он улыбается, прячет искрящееся веселье за кружевом тёмных ресниц — а кровь стекает по подбородку и капает на ковёр.

Тай запускает пальцы Ведаму в волосы — наматывает на кулак, натягивая так сильно, что на глазах проступают слёзы, — и задирает голову. Он всматривается и ищет, ищет… Что ищет? Сомнения? Страх?

Наклоняется так близко, что их дыхание смешивается, а мысли становятся вязкими — но видит лишь тёмное предвкушение. Ведам облизывает губы, кончиком языка собирает кровь — такую же вязкую… — и приглашает продолжить игру.

Он вздрагивает от каждой пощёчины, как от изысканной ласки, но Тай, конечно, даже не думает бить в полную силу… а потом и совсем — _не думает_. Он подносит измазанные в крови ладони к глазам, кривит губы и наскоро залечивает Ведаму лицо — а иначе какой смысл?

— Нет, ты не заслуживаешь даже подобия уважения! Мусор… Но, может быть, хоть на что-то годен?

Тай протягивает ему руку, и Ведам всё понимает без слов: сначала облизывается, потом кое-как оттирает потёки крови со рта, подбородка и щёк — и принимается за работу. Кончиком языка он ведёт по большому пальцу — внутри и снаружи — и обвивает запястье; губами — влажными, мягкими, нежными наново нарастившейся кожей — читает ритм Таева взбесившегося сердца…

Ведам быстро входит во вкус — широкими мазками вылизывает руки, втягивает в рот пальцы, посасывая; ласкает губами и языком костяшки, суставы и линии на ладони; послушный, не пускает в ход зубы...

— Грязное животное, — Тай отстраняется и вытирает руки о его волосы. — Хуже любого н’ваха. Толку от тебя!.. Помоги мне разуться, — приказывает, отступая вглубь комнаты и садясь на кровать. — Вычистишь позже, пока что — только сними.

Ведам садится на пятки — “В позу для медитации!”, нервным смешком давится Тай, — берёт в ладони правую стопу, сильными пальцами разминает лодыжку, расстёгивает ремешки…

За первой ногой следует и вторая, и Таю… странно.

Странно — от Ведама, и от себя, что-то чужое тянущего наружу, и странно глядеть на свои же босые ступни — не самую приятную сторону сложной наследственности.

В прежние времена куда более тщеславный Тавис Отрелет утешался хотя бы тем, что крупные кисти с длинными пальцами смотрелись по-своему изящно. А вот крупные, длинные ступни… Сквозило оттуда что-то отчаянно деревенское, неизбывное и неприкрытое, что никакими уроками этикета не вытравить!

Тавис вздрагивает: Ведам трётся щекой о его лодыжку, и это рваное, загнанное дыхание…

Не Ведама — его собственное.

Тай окончательно вошёл во вкус; да и как иначе, когда Ведам — целует подъём и обводит руками косточку щиколотки? Когда серьёзно, сосредоточенно, точно ведя допрос, посасывает пальцы, кончиком языка щекочет тонкую кожу меж ними и бережно, одними губами касается жёсткой рубцовой ткани?..

А потом он берёт её в рот, берёт эту крупную, длинную Тависову ступню — левую, увечную, лишённую двух пальцев, — сначала по плюсну, и дальше, глубже, натягивая измаранные потёками крови щёки — до середины.

— Блядь...

Руки, вторя движениям губ и языка, ласкают Тавису ногу: начинают от щиколотки и поднимаются выше, выше — поглаживая под коленкой, такт в такт, и даже сквозь ткань штанов обжигая кожу...

Очень, очень тесных штанов.

— Ве…

Тай ничего не может поделать: глотает это несчастное “...дам” и давится стоном. Нечего сделать, нечего ему противопоставить — Тай жмурится, Тай дрожит... Тай неожиданно лежит на спине, а свободная нога — дёргается и молотит по кровати.

Каким-то невероятным, почти запредельным усилием воли он не _побеждает_ , но _приглушает_ своё наваждение и хрипло рычит:

— Прочь… Поди прочь, Ормейн!

Тот подчиняется — отпускает, награждая прощальным смазанным поцелуем, и отстраняется. Подчиняется и тогда, когда Тай толкает его назад — опускается на спину с грацией, от которой мысли сливаются в чёрную, вязкую черноту, а кровь — приливает к чреслам.

Тай поднимается на ноги. Голой, влажно-блестящей стопой он касается напряжённого живота: сложен, словно имперская мраморная статуя — _и д е а л ь н ы й_ — и здесь, передо мной, _подо мной_...

Он ведёт ногой по внутренней стороне бедра, гладит пах, _слегка нажимая_ — и Ведам стонет, закатывает глаза, ёрзает спиной по рыжему эшлендерскому ковру...

Ступня скользит вниз, под мошонку, рисует на ней и “айем”, и “сэт”, и “векк” — и “тайем”, конечно же, как же без “тайем”?

Ведам дрожит, и подаётся вперёд, не думая разводя ноги, и пальцами раздирает ковёр. Тай не хочет калечить, не хочет _выводить из строя_ , и потому убирает стопу — и _наступает_ уже на грудь, не перенося весь вес, но и не скромничая.

— Ты жалок. Ты недостоин своего положения. Стелешься у ног, словно течная никса — так ли пристало вести себя редоранскому стражу?

Стопой Тай надавливает ему на горло, а Ведам — хрипит, и улыбается, и проговаривает одними губами:

“Сильнее”.

Сильнее, ещё сильнее… Тонкими, ветвистыми молниями, заползающими под кожу, искрами, обжигающими до всхлипов, холодом — до нездоровой, призрачной синевы...

— Поднимайся, — приказывает Тай, когда и ему нет мочи терпеть, а любовник — явственно задыхается. — Ещё не истёк срок моего милосердия. Ты мне послужишь — так, как умеешь.

Тай сам, не дожидаясь Ведама, — не в силах дождаться! — управляется со всеми завязками. Наверное, со стороны он выглядит очень нелепо — босой, со спущенными штанами и бесстыдно стоящим членом, — но Ведам, всё так же послушный, вмиг выжигает из разума лишние мысли.

Он снова становится на колени, кладёт одну руку Таю на бёдра, второй — обхватывает у корня член. Кончиком языка Ведам касается влажной головки и дразнит, терзает… Вбирает в рот до половины — медленно, издевательски медленно! Он ведь может взять целиком, и не такое способен вобрать!.. И Тай не выдерживает: толкается сам, притягивая за влажные, встрёпанные волосы — и входит резко, на всю длину. Ведам вздыхает хрипло, но не противится — член упирается ему в горло, нос упирается Таю в пах...

Хочется растянуть удовольствие, хочется снова — для Ведама — переплести всё с толикой боли, и упиваться, играя с его волосами, этими хриплыми, приглушёнными вздохами… Однако кончается всё до постыдного быстро — Ведам так стонет, с такой бесстыдной жаждой его ласкает… лучше, чем в первые несколько раз, но всё равно немного неловко — и совершенно, и это — так хорошо, так влажно и тесно...

Когда он приходит в себя, то сидит на полу — ноги не удержали. У Тая кружится голова, у него дрожат руки, а телу — легко, хотя шевельнуться нет сил.

Ведам глубоко и жадно дышит, и сперма — то, что не удалось проглотить, — стекает по подбородку… Он бесподобен, не правда ли? Его зрачки расширились до черноты, а член, твёрдый и тёмный от прилившей крови, кажется самым прекрасным, что порождал Серединный мир.

— ...Трахни меня, — шепчет Тай, не в силах отвести взгляда.

И Ведам с готовностью подчиняется.


	11. Император принимает почести

Капитан бодрумской стражи Нелос Ратрион — невысокого мнения о городском совете, но, по-редорански дисциплинированный, не борется с теми, кто, как и он, _трудится во благо родного города_.

Самое большее, что он может себе позволить, не соглашаясь с их решениями — “редоранскую забастовку”, глухое и деревянное следование всем правилам, предписаниям и законам. Иногда и этого довольно, чтобы какая-нибудь абсурдная инициатива — например, обложить налогами тени, которые дома горожан отбрасывают на улицы, — издохла ещё в утробе; а иногда приходится сцепить зубы и искать иные решения — чистые, законные и действенные.

Тай знал: Ратрион никогда не опустится до того, чтобы грызться за власть и влияние, разрывая Бодрум на части. Но и возможности с пользой для себя _насадить законность и причинить справедливость_ бравый капитан никогда не упускал — и Тай совершенно не удивился, как радостно тот ухватился за наводку, что советник Гилес вовлечён в незаконную торговлю рабами и, пользуясь служебным положением, проворачивает немалую часть своих дел в Бодруме и окрестностях.

Гилес был осторожен и преступления совершал исключительно на бумаге: помогал подельникам с документацией, скреплял городской печатью незаконные сделки, проводил через казну грязные деньги… Пусть имперское законодательство не первую сотню лет расшаркивалось с _благородным и древним институтом морровиндского рабовладения_ , однако рейдерство в других провинциях — совершенно другое дело. Мало привезти откуда-нибудь из Аргонии партию пленников и нацепить на них кандалы: _нелегально_ обращённых в рабство нужно ещё и “отмыть”, обеспечить всеми нужными — подложными — бумагами, закрепляющими их статус.

Но если с бумагами серджо советник Гилес работал безукоризненно, то с подельниками ему не так повезло: недостачу в очередной партии те решили восполнить пойманным на дороге бродягой, на которого задним числом навесили неподъёмный карточный долг. Вот только бродяга им на беду оказался приятелем Вароны — и сумел передать весточку в Бодрум.

Тай начал копать самостоятельно, но быстро понял, что Ведам и его сослуживцы сумеют лучше распорядиться плодами этих раскопок. Он не ошибся: расследование было быстрым, безжалостным, и даже связи в совете Дома мутсэре советнику не помогли — Ратрион вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой.

А когда преступник попытался сбежать, его затравили, словно подраненного кагути.

...Облавы на Гиласа и его подельников занимают четыре дня. Ведам появляется в Норе на седьмой — измученный и усталый, словно его запрягли в колесницу и гнали так от Телванниса до островов Саммерсет. Он успел обмыться и переодеться в гражданское, но на большее его не хватает: только на то, чтобы слегка приобнять, мазнуть поцелуем по скуле и рухнуть подрубленным деревцем на кровать — как есть, в одежде.

Тай смотрит на него, распластанного, как выброшенная на берег морская звезда, и, пожевав губами, командует:

— Раздевайся.

Ведам молчит — долго молчит, со значением — и, не подняв головы, бурчит куда-то в расшитое покрывало:

— Я бы хотел... Я бы и правда очень хотел — но я ничего сейчас не хочу, совершенно. Давай я тут просто посплю, а ты разбудишь меня когда-нибудь в следующий турдас?

— Поспишь, — соглашается Тай. — Вволю поспишь, никому не дам тебя беспокоить… Но сначала разденешься, как благовоспитанный редоранец, а если будешь вести себя хорошо, сделаю тебе массаж.

Благовоспитанного редоранца не нужно долго уговаривать, и Тай с готовностью протягивает руку помощи: раздевает до белья и аккуратно складывает на кресло одежду.

По части массажа он не большой знаток, но кое-что всё же умеет: пристраивается сбоку и начинает с того, что спокойно, неторопливо поглаживает Ведаму спину и плечи, растирая по коже лавандовое масло.

_Он весь — погибель, весь — словно двуручный меч первоклассной ковки: изящный, мощный и смертоносный… Он выковал себя сам — в бою, размышлениях и тренировках. Смуглая горячая кожа бронзовеет знаками Отца Таинств, мышцы — налиты сталью, сердце — яростное и щедрое, самое верное на Тамриэле сердце..._

Тай разминает его напряжённое, одеревеневшее тело; Ведам, тихий всегда, даже во время секса, не стонет и ни о чём не просит... но расслабляется, и это — уже победа. А если Тай и позволяет себе движения, чуть выходящие за рамки целительных практик… Кто в здравом уме станет его осуждать?

Как не задержать ладони на этих бёдрах? На заднице — совершенном орудии порабощения? Даже святой не устоял бы перед таким соблазном!..

Ведам, расслабленный, засыпает, и Тай, накрыв его покрывалом, тихонько пристраивается рядом. Он и сам начинает дремать, как слышит вдруг хриплое:

— Тавис… Тебе нужно избираться в городской совет, — шепчет Ведам, и Тай поначалу думает, что ослышался — но тот продолжает: — Сделать себе наконец документы, вывести часть общих денег… Нижний город не пропадёт, у них есть Варона. Ты можешь сделать больше, для всех — больше, если будешь...

Засыпает Ведам так же стремительно, как и проснулся, — на середине фразы, засранец! — и Тай, растревоженный, не может ни дальше спать, ни даже грезить о безупречной заднице: слова, изречённые в полубреду, легли ядовитыми семенами на сердце.

_Минует немало времени, прежде чем они дадут всходы._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на #онотомея@[sacredamaranth](https://vk.com/sacredamaranth) по теме третьего дня ("Мышцы").


	12. Жрица изучает лица

В Нижнем городе мер, что прячет лицо — не диковинка: кому-то шрамы шкуру попортили, а кто-то просто не хочет, чтобы его срисовали.

Мало, что ли, причин не светиться? Скрываешься от долгов, или стражи, или любовников; или ты всем растрепала, что, скажем, в паломничество в Селфору отправишься, ну а сама — пошла на жучиных боях покуражиться: ставку там сделать или знакомство полезное завести...

Варону в паломничество никто не отправлял, и сама она ни от кого не таилась, и ставок не делала — негоже ханской правой руке нарушать чистоту игры. Выкажешь расположение одному из бойцов, и кто знает, какие будут последствия? Может, и подольститься к тебе захотят, подтасовать результаты — или, наоборот, назло тебе что-нибудь учудят? Лучше не вмешиваться, а что до знакомств… Варону Седрас в Нижнем городе знали все; обратное не всегда оказывалось верным, но за потоком она упорно следила — хоть и старалась не лезть туда, где ей не рады.

В жучиных боях Варона не сильно-то разбиралась, но зато разбиралась в мерах, знакомых и незнакомых — и здесь, ошпаренные азартом, они становились честнее и искреннее обычного. Прощупать того, кого стоило бы прощупать, собрать широкой рукою полезные сплетни да присмотреться, кто и куда в эти минуты тянется — чем не польза?

Много на боях было тех, кто прятал лицо, и чем Варону привлёк именно этот мер, непонятно — однако чутью своему она доверять привыкла и потому присмотрелась к нему, капюшоненному, повнимательнее. Что-то знакомое проступало в линии плеч и в осанке, в том, как он голову наклонял и как подавался вперёд, поближе к жукам-поединщикам...

А потом повернулся удачно, и капюшон сбился назад и набок; мелькнул подбородок с ямочкой, и губы мелькнули, и тень гладковыбритой смуглой щеки — и Варона узнала владельца с лёту.

Ведам Ормейн, вот так номер! Что же ты здесь забыл, а, капрал?

Верно, почувствовав это внимание, он развернулся, приопустил капюшон посильнее, поймал её взгляд — смотри, мол, я ничего от тебя не скрываю.

Чудной он, даэдрово семя — но, говорят, родное к родному тянется?

Варона подозвала его и отвела в сторонку — для неё да её приятеля здешние меры охотно, безропотно расступались.

Ведам Ормейн, никакой ошибки — волосы цвета ореха, глазища непроницаемо-тёмные... Что только здесь забыл? И не ответит ведь, если спросишь.

— Жучиные бои — не то место, где я ждала тебя встретить, ка… — протянула, но осеклась и вместо просившегося на язык “капрала” хмыкнула, постучала ногтем по пересёкшему губы шраму и выжидательно, вязко уставилась.

— Маленькие слабости, — отозвался Ормейн, пожимая плечами. — Люблю это.

— Ставок не делаешь, нет? — Он покачал головой. — Есть любимчик?

— Тавис Опустошитель, — ответил, ни на мгновение не колеблясь. — Тот, красный с коричневыми надкрыльями, что вытянул прошлую схватку.

— А, знаю его! — сказала Варона, довольная. — Упрямый засранец! Может ещё обойти остальных по очкам, если переживёт ближайшие пару сшибок. Хорош, очень хорош… Но я в жучиных боях не сильно-то разбираюсь, так что гадать не берусь. Да и ставить — тоже.

— Зато разбираетесь в мерах, леди Варона, — откликнулся вдруг Ормейн, вторя её собственным неизречённым мыслям.

Что-то тяжёлое, жутковатое даже плескалось во взгляде — беззлобное, да, но холодное, словно колкая ледяная крошка...

Тогда-то Варона его отпустила — и увидела в следующий раз только три дня спустя. Она тогда с Таем перетирала за ростовщика, который совсем берега попутал — образумить бы стоило, подыскав подходящего “вразумителя”! Был у Вароны один такой на примете, и вот когда Тай его утвердил, как раз и явился Ормейн; задерживаться в Норе причин не осталось, тем паче что этим двоим явственно не терпелось поворковать в одиночестве.

— Удачно тебе, мой хан, развернуться в чертогах правосудия! — пожелала она на прощание.

Тай, привычный к её прибауткам, лишь посмеялся, ну а Ормейн вновь расщедрился на этот чудной, колкий, как ледяная крошка, но не враждебный взгляд. Странно было Вароне, словно бы на пороге вещего сна... и даже то, что, стоило ей отвернуться, как хан звонко шлёпнул капрала по заднице, не сгладило впечатления.

Тогда Варона ещё не подозревала, что у капрала были по-настоящему далеко идущие планы — и на неё саму в том числе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на #онотомея@[sacredamaranth](https://vk.com/sacredamaranth) по теме десятого дня ("Голова: положения, ракурсы. Волосы").


	13. Луны тревожат память

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung Bitte: мнимая проза; флэшбек ко временам "Смерти..." и вварденфелльскому вояжу Ведама.

Темнеет рано, и немудрено — на Вварденфелле день всегда короче... Свет сонных лун стучит в моё окно, провозглашая пробужденье ночи, — но мне не спится. Кислое вино смущает мысли. Я что было мочи вцепился в цель, однако всё равно отчаянье мою решимость точит.

Я знал, на что иду, и понимал, какую тяжесть взгромоздил на плечи, но эта ноша — видит Трибунал! — от _понимания_ ничуть не легче. Доспехи Редоран совлёк капрал, а вместе с ними — стражницкие речи, но даже этот клятый карнавал не вытравит мечту о новой встрече...

План не подвёл. Очередной этап вступает в силу, близится расправа. Растут амбиции, растёт масштаб — всё разрешится быстро и кроваво. Уже давно подкуплен нужный раб — месть холодна; я подобрал приправы и всё же… слаб, АльмСиВи, как же слаб!

Ищу того, на что утратил право.

Сон не идёт — я грежу лишь тобой... и раздеваюсь — скованно, неловко. Уже не в силах думать головой, вздыхаю и беру на изготовку свой член…

Я виноват, мне не впервой использовать подобные уловки: рукой — несмелой, будто неживой, — ласкаю повлажневшую головку. Дразню её и пальцами в кольцо сжимаю член, _твои_ представив пальцы — твоё разгорячённое лицо… Рука скользит, а сердце — бьётся зайцем. Назвав меня — по праву — подлецом, _ты_ мне до боли стискиваешь яйца...

Во рту горчит поганое винцо. Я слишком пуст — и счастлив — для страдальца.

(Я сам себя оставил в дураках — да, не в последний раз, и да, не в первый. На дне души, шипя, змеится страх: _ты не простишь_ — я исчерпал резервы, когда чужую месть сдавил в тисках и мадригал сыграл тебе на нервах…)

Свет блудных лун стучит в моих висках. На _наших_ пальцах подсыхает сперма.


	14. Солнце восходит над городом

С Ведамом Тай знаком почти десять лет и знает его, по-настоящему _знает_ — немногим меньше, и потому он, конечно же, замечает — может, не сразу, но всё-таки _на заре_ , — когда в прекрасной Ведамовой голове начинает зреть очередная сложносочинённая схема.

Знает Тай и то, что сейчас, в эту первую _утреннюю_ пору, не стоит допытываться или клещами вытягивать правду. Ведам сам всё расскажет, когда придёт время... если, конечно, эта его новая схема не касается службы — той части службы “капрала Ормейна”, куда Таю, “негласному лидеру общины Нижнего города и просто неравнодушному меру, слухи о полулегальной деятельности которого сильно преувеличены”, ходу всё-таки нет.

Они доверяют друг другу как никому в этом мире, но Ведам связан присягой — а ещё кровью, дружбой и множеством других прочных нитей, не проходящих к Таю и через Тая. Конечно, тот иногда ревнует, — куда же без этого? — однако прекрасно понимает, что играм в полное подчинение место — только в спальне.

Тай жаден, он до смешного жаден, но всякий, кто замыкается на одном-единственном мере, быстро теряет свободу, самостоятельность и рассудок — а такого он не желает ни себе, ни уж тем более Ведаму.

Тай доверяет своему возлюбленному и знает: если тот посчитает, что ему нужно быть в курсе дела, то сам всё расскажет — когда додумает, сформулирует и разложит по полочкам. Но обретённая за эту декаду мудрость не слишком-то усмиряет природное любопытство — особенно когда Ведам обдумывает свой загадочный проект _так интенсивно_.

Иногда Тай буквально видит, как у него в голове вертятся шестерёнки — посолонь, противосолонь, — а глаза… не стекленеют, нет, но словно бы наполняются светом — холодным и неотмирным, легко проходящим даже сквозь камень и древесину.

В эти моменты Ведам такой _по-особенному красивый_ , что невозможно держать непристойные мысли в узде: он здесь, он живой и страстный, он поглощён решением конкретной задачи — и он бесконечно далёк от обыденного, простого и будто бы вовсе не принадлежит срединному миру.

Миру — нет, а вот Таю… Винить себя за жадность не получается, и Тай, зачарованный, приобнимает Ведама за талию, прихватывает зубами за ухо — или обхватывает ладонью лицо, гладит большим пальцем по скуле — или сцеловывает едва заметную морщинку между бровей и ныряет пальцами в волосы, длинные и густые, которые Ведам по Таевой просьбе и отпустил так сильно...

Они всегда готовы идти друг другу навстречу, даже когда немного теряются с направлением. Ведам — мер непростой, но Тай его любит, и знает, и многое замечает: научился влёт истолковывать легкие, едва заметные взгляду движения тёмных густых бровей, дрожание жилки на смуглом виске, кривящиеся губы — чуть напряжённые в уголках, да и только, — почти до судорог стиснутую челюсть: признак волнения или направленной на себя же злости — на в остальном бесстрастном лице...

Замечает Тай и тот самый момент, когда Ведам дозрел, но ещё не решился начать разговор, и вот тогда не боится протянуть руку. Всё происходит в Норе, в посторгазмической неге: для доверительных разговоров — самые подходящие время и место.

Тай, разомлевший и сладко оттраханый, растекается по кровати, как вориплазма. Осень в Бодруме выдалась очень холодной, и у него постоянно то спину сводит, то ноги, то деревенеют и ноют другие мышцы — но под двумя одеялами и с Ведамом под боком ему хорошо, так хорошо, тепло и спокойно, что хочется до окончания кальпы тут проваляться...

Мысли, ленивые и загустевшие, тянут вниз веки, и Тай уже было почти задремал — однако сну не удаётся пустить в нём корни. Даже с закрытыми глазами, даже спиной чувствуется, как Ведам скован, как он мраморной глыбой застыл и держит себя, боясь глубоко вдохнуть или лишний раз пошевелиться.

Тай разворачивается, приподнимается на локтях и видит — в лице, в глазах, в напряжённой линии плеч, — всё, что ему нужно.

— Не бойся, — говорит, обхватывая Ведама руками, и кладёт ему голову на грудь; слушает суматошное, сорвавшееся в галоп сердце и улыбается так, что всю обожжённую щёку тянет. — Я не кусаюсь, когда ты не просишь. Что ты мне хочешь сказать?

Ведам молчит, сердце его не сбавляет бега, но наледь, сковавшая тело, потихоньку оттаивает — и мрамор как по волшебству превращается в мера. Мер этот шумно вздыхает, и Тай с неохотой отодвигается, садится пообок — так, чтобы видеть его лицо.

Ведам и сам привстаёт, не думая распускает и наново стягивает в хвост волосы… Смотрит глаза в глаза, и благодарность во взгляде такая родная и тёплая, что бедному Таю не удержаться. Он наклоняется и целует: скользяще, легко, так, что и поцелуем назвать нельзя — по-птичьи клюёт в щёку и отстраняется, улыбаясь.

Улыбка у Ведама такая же лёгкая и скользящая — и, как и всегда, драгоценная.

— Я тебя люблю, — начинает он было и после небольшой паузы явно планирует что-то сказать, уже приоткрывает рот — но не произносит ни звука.

— Ты знаешь, я уже догадался, — хмыкает Тай, но на душе всё равно теплеет: некоторые вещи ты никогда не устаёшь слушать, даже через десять лет. — Что-то ещё, наверное, не даёт тебе спать ночами, мутсэра?

Тай знает его и умеет найти правильные слова. Получается и на этот раз: Ведам мягко, уголками губ улыбается и, ныряя рукой под одеяло, мягко гладит Тая по бедру — и мягко, тщательно подбирая слова, произносит:

— Люблю любым. Мне не нужно… чинить тебя или переделывать. Ты, ты сам, какой есть — это всегда достаточно. Больше, чем просто “достаточно”, понимаешь?

“К чему ты клонишь?..” — думает, насторожившись, Тай, но не решается перебивать и просто кивает.

— Ты об этом не говоришь, но я знаю… Я вижу, как тебе больно, годами на это смотрю, и помочь хочу — только поэтому. Веришь мне?

— Да. Тебе, сердце моё, я верю всегда, можешь не сомневаться, — усмехается Тай. Пальцы слегка дрожат, и веселье наиграно, но он искренен, он Ведаму верит всегда... и, посерьёзнев, переспрашивает: — Что у тебя на уме?

— Попробовать пролечить тебе спину. И остальное — что получится.

— Ты думаешь, что-то выйдет? Ты… — Тай осекается. "Я верю, ты не настолько жесток, чтобы обнадёживать меня попусту", которое просится на язык, кажется… неуместным. Он сдерживает себя, шумно вздыхает и, глядя на любимое, чуть потемневшее от румянца лицо, опять переспрашивает: — Кто у тебя на примете? Какой-то конкретный целитель, верно ведь?

И Ведам называет его, конкретное имя конкретного целителя — имя, которое Таю, конечно, знакомо.

— Я не поеду в Вивек! — отзывается он почти рефлекторно, почти испуганно. Вдох, выдох — откуда паника?.. Это ведь Ведам, это и правда Ведам, это его ладонь ложится тебе на ладони… — Я не могу оставить здесь всё, — повторяет Тай, благодарно сжимая горячие Ведамовы пальцы; мысли чуть проясняются, и голос почти спокоен: — Я и вообще — не могу, а сейчас — и подавно. Слишком много всего в движении, я не могу взять и бросить… всё, что на мне держится, и всё, за что я сам держусь.

— А что, если кена приедет в Бодрум? И всё необходимое сделает здесь?

Тай молчит: успокоился, как только понял, _что именно_ Ведам всё это время планировал… и, имея на руках отличную выборку его воплощённых в жизнь планов — вроде _шкатулок из черепов_ , — хорошо понимает, что впустую словами тот никогда не разбрасывается.

— Чего я не знаю? — спрашивает, собравшись с мыслями: Ведам явно нашёл рычаги давления, которыми не делился — до поры.

— У Нелоса есть… связи. Долги, которые он не спрашивал и не спросит — но которые позволили... дотянуться. Я не могу говорить об этом в открытую, это не мои тайны. Я не даром получил необходимую помощь, но в рабство я нас не продам, не волнуйся. От нас нужна будет услуга — услуга Нелосу, на будущее, и услуга кене — подъёмная, достижимая...

И Тай, придвинувшись ближе, пристроившись у Ведама под боком, навертев вокруг гнездо из одеял, готовится слушать — рассказ обещает быть долгим. Ему спокойно и странно — странно спокойно, как не было бы, если бы Ведам не врос так накрепко в сердце. Может быть, парой лет раньше Тай бы… обиделся, не до конца поверил, не принял за чистую монету — и правда подумал бы, что Ведам устал от него, безобразного, криво сросшегося, что хочет себе кого-то _нормальнее_...

Однако у Тая, у Тайема из Бодрума, у Тависа Отрелета — хорошая голова на плечах. Он скептик и богоборец, он мало кому верит на слово, он может поставить под сомнение что угодно — хоть путь, что солнце прочерчивает по небосводу… Что угодно, но только не Ведама и не его чувства.

Тай его любит, Тай ему верит, и Тай, конечно же, сдаётся: Ведам и правда отлично продумал логистику, и на любой, даже самый каверзный, вопрос с лёту находит ответ.

Кена осмотрит его и проведёт необходимые операции: есть список требований к помещению и оборудованию и предварительные расчёты по смете — Ведам неплохо представляет, с чем предстоит столкнуться, и думает, что толково всё расписал, когда _вёл переговоры_.

После первого цикла операций кена вернётся в Вивек; несколько раз он приедет в Бодрум, чтобы отслеживать состояние пациента, но наблюдать за выздоровлением будет его ученица, и её деятельное участие — та самая “услуга”, краеугольный камень всей сделки...

Таю бы оскорбиться, что ему отводится роль учебного пособия, но отчего-то это его совсем не тревожит: он ждал подвоха, какого-нибудь замогильного “но” — и “но”, выпавшее на его долю, выглядит почти симпатично. Оно удобно и гарантирует... уединение и минимальную огласку — пару недель в лечебнице, бок о бок с другими пациентами, Тай бы не выдержал и не выбрал. Конечно, есть риски, и риски немалые, но в сравнении с гипотетической прибылью… В конце концов, не к деревенской бабке-шептунье Ведам пошёл за помощью, а к одному из лучших целителей Морровинда! А Тай так привык к постоянной боли, что даже толика облегчения станет для него драгоценна...

Терять ему особо нечего, кроме жизни, но он и не думает, что умрёт на операционном столе. В конце концов, второе такое учебное пособие нужно будет ещё поискать, верно? Кена должен хорошо постараться, чтобы не угробить его раньше срока.

Очередная хитросочинённая схема Ведама Ормейна набирает обороты, и за неделю Тай успевает всё, что должен. Он покупает дом у городской черты, который давно присматривал — другие планы держа в голове, но разве не в радость сбить одним камнем сразу двух скальников? Может быть, это и подтолкнёт: поможет Таю решиться на то, к чему он давно уже тянется мыслями — и что каждый раз в страхе откладывает?

Загадывать он, пожалуй, даже боится.

Из нижних в происходящее посвящены лишь Варона — во все, даже самые стыдные подробности: кому, как не ей, довериться? — и несколько меров из ближнего круга, каждому из которых открыта своя часть правды. Он помогают всё обустроить и подготовить дом; Варона — удивительная, прекрасная женщина, на которую Тай, окончательно распрощавшись с былыми принципами, готов молиться, — берёт на себя почти всю ханскую работу.

Меланхолия подкрадывается к нему незаметно, как ассасин Мораг Тонг. Многое изменилось за эти годы — страшно представить, прошло почти два десятка лет с тех пор, как Тай оказался в Бодруме!

Изменился и сам он, собрав себя заново из осколков — не без потерь, но в чём-то даже получше, чем прежде.

Изменился и город, в который он — _Тайем_ , маг-побродяжка, хан Нижнего города — накрепко врос корнями.

Изменилась Варона — выросла, вытянулась к солнцу, расправила плечи… Нет, Тай, конечно же, помнил прекрасно, что с первых недель их знакомства она была замечательной — энергичная, чуткая, с щедрым, открытым сердцем и цепким умом, опекающая _своих_ , как строгая, но заботливая мать, — но всё то бурное и кипучее, что и тогда жило в её душе, за эти годы очистилось, обогатилось, влилось в единый поток и прочертило себе широкое новое русло.

С защитой Нижнего города Варона отлично справляется… Она давно уже _отлично справлялась_ , и Тай понимал, что скоро под ним ей станет тесно — и теперь, готовясь на несколько месяцев почти что сойти со сцены, не боится, что дело, которому он отдал почти два десятка лет, погибнет, оставленное без присмотра.

Боится он совершенно иных вещей, но, может, им всем нужен был этот повод, чтобы решиться на то, что давно уже вызрело на плодородных бодрумских почвах?..

А потом появляются кена целитель со своей ассистенткой, и на абстрактные измышления времени не остаётся. Гости из Вивека держатся в тени, в Бодрум приезжают тихо и незаметно, как воры — и поселяются в новом Таевом доме.

В этом и они, и их будущий пациент солидарны: лишнее внимание будет некстати.

Кена Альвос Дарес — моложе, чем Тай себе представлял; едва ли старше его самого и по первому взгляду с трудом соотносится со своей внушительной репутацией. Он невысокий… Не хрупкий, нет, но какой-то совсем статуэточный, словно бы из слоновой кости точёный — светлокожий и среброволосый, с мелкими, будто кистью прорисованными чертами; такому бы больше пристало стоять украшением где-нибудь в стенной нише, а не ковыряться в чужих потрохах.

Впрочем, это впечатление недолговечно — рассеивается, стоит только увидеть того за работой. Взгляд глубоко посаженных алых глаз — цепкий, внимательный; режет до самой кости — аккуратно и чётко. Кена Дарес весь как ланцет — строгий, поблескивающий сталью; ни единого лишнего движения, ни одного пустого и праздного слова — ещё молодой, едва ли старше самого Тая, но хищный и жёсткий, многое на своём веку повидавший.

Его ученица — ещё моложе, совсем девчонка. Слишком на него похожая, чтобы это могло быть простым совпадением: волосы чуть темнее — пепел, не серебро; чуть тяжелее в челюсти и в кости, но в остальном... нет, это точно младшая родственница — или сестра, или дочь, или племянница...

Тай изучает их, цепляется за детали, пытаясь справиться с проклюнувшейся нервозностью, пока они изучают его — в две пары холодных внимательных алых глаз.

Раздеваться в чужом присутствии — Ведам не в счёт, Ведама он чужим не считает, — дико, неловко, до дрожи в коленях жутко. Только и остаётся, что тщетно себя убеждать: “перед целителем” — это как “перед зеркалом”, даже легче; они не совсем обычные меры, они — _кены_ , наставники, вне и над обыденными вещами...

Оно… не считается, если перед целителем — так ведь?

Тай обнажается перед кеной и его ученицей, стараясь не слушать, как они негромко переговариваются, не замечать их взглядов, не вздрагивать от прикосновений, просто _не быть_ — не здесь, не сейчас, не в этом теле. Он даже рад, что Ведама нет рядом: тот, заново научивший, как полюбить себя и свои ощущения, — якорь, что держит душу в порядком потасканной оболочке, но Таю сейчас лучше без якоря.

— Как давно это произошло?

Вопрос застаёт врасплох, хотя, казалось бы, и не должен. Ясно ведь было, что о таком не спросить не могут, но Тай неожиданно для самого себя теряется с ответом. Когда-то предательство Реты надвое размежевало его жизнь, уродливым бурым рубцом расчертило на “до” и “после”; но новые “после”, приятные, светлые и наполненные любовью, размыли границы, что прежде казались ему нерушимыми.

Тай теряется, глупо моргает, но — под выжидательным взглядом кены — собирается с мыслями и кое-как решает эту математическую задачку.

— Лет восемнадцать назад. В триста девяносто седьмом, если мне память не изменяет.

— Хм.

— Лучший день, чтобы посадить дерево, был двадцать лет назад, я понимаю. Но тогда у меня были немного другие приоритеты — и совсем не такие возможности.

— ...Восемнадцать лет назад, — вдруг поправляет его кена Дарес и, усмехнувшись, заканчивает присловье: — Второй лучший день — сегодня.

Сумма, которую он называет, от прежней, озвученной Ведамом, отличается незначительно. Она подъёмная, и рассчётные сроки выздоровления — тоже.

Всё решено, к добру или к худу.

Сама операция — серия операций — не запоминается совершенно. Тая выскребают, точно гуся — даже краску с ногтей сдирают, — отлучают почти на сутки от пищи, а потом опаивают до бессознательного состояния. Когда он приходит в себя, спелёнанный, словно страдающий от почесухи младенец, Ведам, серый от тревоги и от недосыпа, сообщает: минуло неполных четыре дня, а все операции прошли успешно — что бы это “успешно” ни значило.

Ещё через день кена Дарес уезжает в Вивек, и Тай остаётся на попечении… кены Дарес — дочери, как оказалось. Ей двадцать пять, и это чуть-чуть жутковато: Тай думал, что смирился с ролью учебного пособия, но быть учебным пособием _для неё_...

Ей двадцать пять, для данмерки возраст — почти что детский; она молодая, красивая, из хорошей семьи, с почти по-детски маленькими руками и игривым нравом — легкомысленно щедра на улыбки, когда думает, что никто за ней не смотрит, и перестаёт следить за лицом.

Юная госпожа родом из вварденфелльской столицы присматривает за Таем и пичкает зельями, обмывает его и помогает ходить по нужде — в чём-то это даже сложнее, чем было когда-то с Вароной. Тогда он позволял себе отмалчиваться, но не артачился, не смущался; теперь быть хорошим, правильным пациентом в разы сложнее.

Впрочем, _кена Тарани Дарес_ не собирается это терпеть и приструняет своё учебное пособие решительно и резко.

— Слушайте, сэра, — заявляет она однажды, закончив перевязывать Таю бедро — дело, которое им обоим далось очень тяжко, пусть и по разным причинам, — прекращайте уже этот балаган. Я ваша целительница, и я — вовсе не трепетная дева, что падает в обморок, мельком увидев голую задницу. Думаете, вы в силах хоть чем-то меня удивить? Я выросла при Арене и с юности помогала отцу штопать солдат, наёмников и гладиаторов со всего Тамриэля. Я могу послать вас, мутсэра, нахер, на девяти языках — изобретательней, чем портовый грузчик. Я видела, что бывает, когда наконечник копья превращает пах в кровавую кашу — или когда жонглёр засовывает свою булаву любовнику в задний проход, и та потом намертво застревает. Вам меня ничем не смутить, как ни старайтесь — и вам тоже не стоит смущаться.

— ...Вы, кажется, долго держали это в себе, — с трудом находится Тай, немного ошеломлённый таким напором.

— Простите, мутсэра: задницы, кажется, были немного лишними, — отвечает она без капли раскаяния в голосе, — но я и так долго терпела, а терпение не относится к числу моих добродетелей. Отец хочет, чтобы я училась находить общий язык с самыми разными пациентами, и в чём-то он прав: без этого я далеко не уеду. Нам с вами, сэра, ещё очень много времени предстоит провести бок о бок. Зачем осложнять себе жизнь? Если мы будем ладить и обходиться без этих ваших расшаркиваний, нам обоим станет намного легче.

Задачку ему кена Дарес подкинула не из лёгких, но Тай не дурак и прислушивается к советам своей целительницы. Несмотря на все эти неловкости, ему несоизмеримо проще, чем было тогда, в триста девяносто седьмом. Да, он и сейчас слаб и беспомощен, весь в стяжках и бандажах и под строжайшим запретом использовать магию, но зато ему почти не больно, а спится — крепко и сладко. Зелья, которые варит _кена Тарани Дарес_ , качеством в разы лучше, чем те, что могли достать жители бодрумского дна, и в чарах она, отчаянно молодая и бойкая на язык, куда искуснее, чем многие костоправы в пять-десять раз старше.

Впрочем, даже отсутствие боли — не главное. Когда Варона _лет восемнадцать назад_ нашла безымянного, чудом выжившего под пытками мера, он был совсем один — отчаявшийся, лишённый надежды, утративший всё, ради чего мог бы жить и бороться. Теперь же — есть и надежда, и цели, и город, о котором нужно заботиться; у _Тая_ есть подруга, давшая ему это имя, и возлюбленный, вернувший прежнее — сумевший очистить его от крови и грязи. Даже если с лечением не всё пройдёт гладко, у Тая есть Ведам — для счастья этого более чем достаточно.

Тай жаден, он до смешного жаден — но задолжал Ратриону ещё с того раза, когда Ведам взял увольнительную, никому ничего не объяснив, и несколько месяцев пропадал на Вварденфелле. Вытянуть для капрала Ормейна месяц-другой отгулов — привлекательно, но невыполнимо, и Таю приходится делиться. Он скучает... и ему _невероятно скучно_ — деятельная натура с трудом переносит постельный режим.

Когда кена Дарес впервые позволяет Таю встать самостоятельно, — да, перетянутому, как модница, располневшая после родов, и на костылях, но всё же! — от счастья он, кажется, готов воспарить к небесам. Трудно понять, насколько улучшилась его ситуация, однако Тай радуется уже тому, что наконец может немного размяться. Он заново исследует свой новый дом, он шутит и улыбается, он переходит от “кены Дарес” к “Тарани”, и та охотно ему позволяет…

А Ведам — мрачнеет, хотя и старается не показывать эту… обиду? ревность? Тай при любой возможности липнет к нему, и целует запястья, и шепчет на ухо всякие благоглупости, но Ведам хмурится и похрустывает ледком с неделю, пока за дело не берётся _Тарани_. Тай застаёт их однажды за окончанием разговора: у обоих скупые, совсем деревянные лица и тихие голоса, и не понять, что между ними происходило — но после этого Ведам оттаивает и наедине отзывается о _госпоже Дарес_ как об отличной собеседнице.

Следующим утром становится намного понятнее, как и почему эти двое так спелись.

— Ты береги его, — наставляет Тая _госпожа Дарес_ , показывая очередное лечебное упражнение. — Он замечательный, и ему сейчас тоже непросто.

— О чём ты сговариваешься с Ведамом за моей спиной, коварная? Если надеешься с его помощью отжать у меня дом, то можешь не стараться. Я этого красавца накрепко приворожил: раз за десять лет не сбежал, то теперь не сбежит и подавно.

— Мы поговорили. Я ему объяснила, что за женщину ты меня больше не держишь, да и вообще тебе сейчас не до того… А я не влюбляюсь в своих пациентов — даже в таких обаятельных.

— Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, жестокая! — Тай отозвался почти рефлекторно, не думая, но, чуть поразмыслив, всё-таки добавляет: — По части общего языка твой отец напрасно беспокоится. Если уж Ведам к тебе прислушался, то проблем быть не должно.

— Он непростой — смотришь и не понимаешь, что думает, — но очень разумный. Похож на моего старшего брата, и это само по себе забавно — если учесть, что без Ратиса я бы тут не оказалась.

— А? Об этом я ничего не слышал.

— Это не мои тайны, и всю подноготную рассказать я не имею права... Но брат и его друзья лет десять назад хорошенько здесь пошумели. Может быть, помнишь его?

Тарани выпрямляется, закрывает левой ладонью себе пол-лица, и Тай глядит на неё, глядит на волосы, линию челюсти, алые, глубоко посаженные глаза и вспоминает — Краплёный! Мер с татуировкой трибунальской ладони, который искал убийцу своей подружки... После того, как он со своими приятелями перевернул Бодрум, Ведам и убедил Ратриона выйти на связь с ханом нищих — во избежание повторений.

— Помню, — откликается Тай, когда молчание неприлично затягивается. Голос у него неожиданно хриплый, каркающий, и всё остальное, что просится на язык, так и осталось — и шутки, и прибаутки, и ворох новых вопросов.

Видимо, это и правда — судьба...

Неделя идёт за неделей, месяц — за месяцем, а вынужденное воздержание становится всё мучительнее. Ведам — рядом, Ведам читает для Тая вслух, и целует ему пальцы, словно вернувшись в первые месяцы их неловких ухаживаний, и терпеливо ждёт — кажется, куда терпеливее Тая.

Боль так до конца и не возвращается, а потом и вовсе начинает отступать — шаг за шагом. Дарес-старший приезжает ещё два раза и одобрительно цокает языком, Дарес-младшая учит Тая ходить и правильно держать спину, а стяжки, корсеты и бандажи он потихоньку сбрасывает, как листья.

Тай даже не знает, радоваться или печалиться, что накануне “выписки” Ведаму пришлось уехать в Дешаан, на похороны какой-то троюродной тётки — слишком боится, что _этого окажется недостаточно_ , что неполных четыре месяца лечения, выздоровления, суетных встреч с Вароной и осторожных планов ничего толком не изменят, и Ведам увидит: он зря надеялся.

На дворе вступает в права по-бодрумски стылое Первое зерно, когда Дарес-старший возвращается в третий раз — вынести вердикт той работе, что проделала его дочь и ученица… а Тай в ростовое зеркало глядит на себя обнажённого — впервые почти что за двадцать лет! — и не находит слов, чтобы описать, что чувствует. Нет, он, конечно, всё ещё страшен, точно гуарья жопа: без глаза, с одним яичком, весь в шрамах...

Но Тай глядит на себя, вертится — и шею не сводит, и тело не крутит судорогой. Глядит на линию плеч, на спину, на... талию, боги! На длинные, ровные ноги, на не особенно развитые, но всё же здоровые, неискривлённые мышцы, проступающие от его суетливых движений… Тай глядит на себя и видит мера — да, некрасивого и побитого жизнью, но мера! Мера, а не чудовище из детских сказок, которому только и остаётся, что прятаться по норам, цепко держась за приворожённого принца...

Тай глядит на себя и, кажется, даже плачет — и Даресы очень старательно этого не замечают.

Как бы то ни было, а с экзаменом Тара справилась на все сто: из Тая получилось отличное учебное пособие. Он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не закружить её в танце, и вместо этого почтительно прощается с отцом, сердечно — с дочерью и решительно — с немочью.

Поборов очередной приступ страха, Тай готов наконец сделать следующий шаг — и в танце при первой же встрече кружит Варону.

— Поосторожней, даэдрово семя, умерь свой пыл! А то от такой улыбки у тебя рожа скоро надвое треснет, — подтрунивает она и делится новостями.

Тай не перестаёт улыбаться. Он чувствует удивительное воодушевление и знает: Варона справится. Она отлично справлялась всё это время, а ведь Тай ей почти не помогал! Из неё получится превосходный хан, а из него… Из него, может быть, тоже что-нибудь путное выйдет.

Варона помогает разобраться с бумагами и снять мерки — для нового этапа плана Таю нужен будет и новый гардероб, прежние мешковатые тряпки не подойдут. Впрочем, и от них есть польза: Тай и забыл, каково это — нормально ходить, каково — уметь затеряться в толпе, только накинув капюшон, и ощущения… пожалуй, приятные.

"Наряжаться" и "прихорашиваться" — строки из той же песни. Кое-что успевают пошить уже к возвращению Ведама, и Тай волнуется, Тай любуется в зеркало на незнакомца в алых шелках и вспоминает… повадки, жесты, находки. Подпоясывается кушаком, подчеркнув талию, репетирует позабытые с юности позы — выверенную до мелочей вальяжность, которой с самого выгодного ракурса демонстрировал красивые плечи, узкие бёдра и длинные стройные ноги… Тай готовится к этому свиданию, разволновавшись до тошноты, точно целка-невеста — хотя и знает, что Ведам любит его любым, даже по-сказочному безобразным.

Само воссоединение — первая его часть — не запоминается совершенно. Тая уносит напрочь, стоит ему только увидеть возлюбленного, и Ведама, кажется, накрывает той же волной. Они... что-то говорят, да?.. Наверное? Целуются следом — в процессе Тай даже теряет свою _импозантную_ чёрную повязку… Как-то оказываются на кровати, до конца не раздевшись; ласкают друг друга руками — торопливо, совсем по-мальчишески, — и так же быстро оба достигают разрядки.

Тай жаден, он до смешного жаден и слишком скучал, чтобы сдерживаться, когда Ведам — здесь, когда — капельки пота на бритых висках, и приоткрытые губы, и ямочка на подбородке... сильные руки, жилистые предплечья, уверенные движения… член его — идеально лёгший в ладонь...

Ведамов взгляд — такой невероятный, восторженно-любящий и как будто неверящий взгляд, что просто лежать здесь, рядом, пить этот взгляд, пока на пальцах и простынях подсыхает сперма — подлинное блаженство.

А дальше? Всё происходит здесь же, в посторгазмической неге: для доверительных разговоров — самые подходящие время и место.

— Помнишь, ты предлагал мне натурализоваться и попытаться пройти в городской совет? — шепчет Тай, обвившись вокруг любовника, как лиана — спокойно, расслабленно и не боясь, что спину сведёт от любого неловкого жеста. — Так вот, я решился. Привёл план в действие — небыстрое будет дело, но всё же… Я даже успел выбрать имя — какое возьму, если позволишь.

— Что?.. — у Ведама перехватывает дыхание, он не может договорить, и Тай не томит.

— Тавис Ормейн, — говорит, внутренне замирая.

Ведам молчит. Тай прижимается ухом к его груди и слышит отчаянное, заполошное сердце. "Сердце моё, — думает он, — что ты мне скажешь?"

— Тебе придётся познакомиться с моими родителями, — говорит его сердце. — Больше не сможешь бегать.

— Я теперь очень хорошо бегаю, — фыркает Тай. — Но, так уж и быть, ради тебя — не буду… Что, не такую невестушку ждали папаша и мамаша Ормейн для красавца-сына?

— Они очень рано поняли, что на невесту не стоит рассчитывать — и почти десять лет ждали, когда ты будешь готов.

Тай не выдерживает — смеётся взахлёб, пряча лицо у Ведама на груди, с ноткой истерики, но всё равно — довольно.

Сильные руки, любимые руки гладят его по голове, по спине, по бёдрам — собственнически, жадно, — и Тай пьян без вина, пьян удивительным, не знающим берегов счастьем.

— Я тебя люблю, — признаётся он, и улыбка почти до боли стягивает щёку. — Слов иногда не хватает сказать, как сильно.

— Я тебя люблю, — эхом вторит Ведам.

Тай знает: он не любит говорить “тоже”, "тоже" кажется Ведаму признаком торга и мены за мену там, где он отдаёт свободно, по собственной воле и без остатка; и знание это — греет.

Они делят друг с другом жизнь — и длинную-длинную ночь, и робкие краски весеннего рассвета, чуть проступающие сквозь плотные алые шторы.

Солнце восходит над городом — их золотое, общее на двоих солнце.

Их общее, отчаянно сказочное "долго и счастливо".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> /Ещё немного Тая и Ведама — в ["Празднике на перекрёстке миров"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8979026)/


End file.
